


Dickie and Lemon Pie

by l2set



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Problems that Couples Have, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asshole Mccree, Commuciation, Couple's Counseling, Established Relationship, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, McBigBang 17/18, Mentions of Human Experiments, Realizations, Secret Marriage, Undercover Mission, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Hanzo and Mccree have been secretly married for years, and their team mates are sick of their attitudes towards each other. They set them up on an undercover mission to become closer, while posing at a fake married couple.UPDATED WITH LINK TO OFFICIAL ART (in first notes) !





	Dickie and Lemon Pie

**Author's Note:**

> wooo. my big bang entry. and [beautiful art by lauren-n-taylor](https://lauren-n-taylor.tumblr.com/post/172861218110/another-piece-i-did-for-the-mcbigbang-i-paired). go check it out. read this monster. thank u so much for being here!

          “Get naked now,” Hanzo demanded, pulling at Mccree’s shirt. Mccree chuckled, and kicked the door shut behind them. Moving to press Hanzo against the door. “When was the last time we had a moment to ourselves and I got to see you naked?”

          “Maybe a month or two.”

          “ _Six months_ , Jesse. It’s been six months since I’ve seen you without pants,” Hanzo reminded him, unbuckling the cowboy’s belt. Six months of having to dream about being together. “Stop being lazy.”

          “But this is so much better,” Mccree replied. He cupped Hanzo’s face, and kissed him, the other man still removing his belt and starting to take off his pants. “You’re needy, Lemon.”

          “Needy does not even begin to cover it,”Hanzo responded, breaking the kiss. He pushed Mccree’s pants down, letting out a small noise of joy as he saw that Mccree wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Look at it.”

          “You always sound in awe, Hanzo. You want something?” Hanzo nodded, mouth open. He put a hand on Mccree’s dick, rubbing it softly. “Are you gonna get naked, too?”

          “Later. Let me look at you,” Hanzo said. He pushed Mccree back a bit, the cowboy stumbling over the pants around his ankles. His shirt was still hanging off of his arms, and Hanzo tilted his head, looking him over. “Where is the bedroom?”

          The apartment they were occupying wasn’t big, and had a standard layout. The galley kitchen was to the left of the front door with a small dining room attached. To the right was the living room and glass doors leading out to a balcony. The bedroom was straight down the hall and the only bathroom was accessible from it. The furniture was just as conservative as the rest of the apartment, something that Hanzo resented as it made the apartment look like a showroom rather than a lived in home.

          “Needy, Lemon.” Hanzo nodded, and brushed past him. Mccree turned, and fell over his pants. “Ow.”

          “What is – “ Hanzo turned, and shook his head. He put a hand out to Mccree and helped him up. He stood him straight, and bent down to remove the pants bunched up around his legs. “You are impossible.”

          “Says the man who just undressed me and left me.”

          “Do not pout. Let us get to the bed.” Mccree nodded, and grabbed Hanzo’s hand with his prosthetic arm, letting the other man pull him into the bedroom. He dropped Hanzo’s hand, and fell onto the bed – neither was sure how they were both going to fit on a full size, but they had slept on worse together.

          “This is gonna be extra cozy.” Hanzo huffed, and took in the sight of Mccree laying back against the pillows on the bed, his shirt still holding on to his arms. Mccree gave a sultry smile, spreading his legs a bit. “You still like what you see?”

          “How did I end up so lucky to have you?” Hanzo asked, staring at the cowboy. He smiled at the full body blush that took over the other man, enjoying that his words still had an affect on him.

          “You know, back when you got me, you’d’ve been convinced it wasn’t anything more than bad luck that put us together.”

          “Yes, well, I was an idiot back then,” Hanzo admitted, and started taking off his own clothes. He had been intent on torturing Mccree for longer by staying clothed, but he wanted to press his body against Mccree’s as soon as possible. He had missed his man.

          “You said it, not me – oof,” Mccree cried out as Hanzo leapt onto him. Hanzo pressed kisses to his face, hands roaming down his chest. He pet through Mccree’s chest hair, nuzzling his neck. Hanzo pushed himself up, straddling him. “What do you want to do?”

          “I’m gonna lick your nipples and fuck myself on your dick. Rub myself all over you and that arm.” Mccree nodded, a strangled groan escaping his mouth as Hanzo proceeded to do as he said. He leaned down on Mccree’s chest, and pressed kisses to his sternum before turning his attention to his nipples. He laved his tongue across one and then the other, Mccree letting out a giggle at the feeling.

          “You want me to do anything?” Mccree asked. Hanzo looked up at him, pursing his lips.

          “You have been incredibly lazy thus far, and now you want to help?” Hanzo started. He gave another lick to Mccree’s nipple, biting gently. The cowboy jumped. “There is nothing for you to do but lay here.”

          “I knew I married you for a reason,” Mccree said, blowing a kiss to Hanzo.

          “You told me that the reason you married me was because of my gorgeous ass.”

          “Still true,” Mccree answered, grabbing Hanzo’s ass. “Get it ready, and take me for a ride, Lemon.”

          “I hate you.” Mccree let out a full belly laugh, rocking Hanzo with the movement. Hanzo pinched his side, and covered Mccree’s mouth with his hand. “I am very serious.”

          “I know, Lemon. Now get to it – your ass ain’t gonna get fucked without my dick.”

          “Shut up,” Hanzo ordered. He went back to his work, exploring Mccree’s chest, biting, licking, and kissing it everywhere. It had been months since he was able to spend time with his husband’s body, and even being on an undercover mission would mean that they only had limited time. He wasn’t going to waste any of it.

          “Watch your teeth, I have sensitive skin,” Mccree told Hanzo, prompting him to bite him hard at the hip. Mccree laughed in return, and relaxed himself, content on letting Hanzo take control of the encounter. “I missed you too.”

          Hanzo huffed at him, and pressed a kiss to the bite mark he left. He moved his attention back up Mccree’s body, the cowboy bringing his metal fingers to Hanzo’s mouth. He sucked them in gently, rolling his tongue over every joint. He could Mccree’s body buck underneath him, and he let the fingers out of his mouth with a small pop.

          “Let us get started,” Hanzo ordered. He pressed his mouth to Mccree’s, both of them kissing like their lives depended on it. They had a lot of time to make up for, and Hanzo wanted to remedy the situation as fast as possible.

* * *

          One week later and they were at the building they were assigned to infiltrate. It was strange walking into the counseling center with Mccree. It had been years since last they had a real fight – the kind of fight that would rock the core of a marriage, that had left both of them on the edge of breaking. It was through sheer stubbornness and competitiveness Hanzo was sure that they had worked through it. Nowadays the most stressful part of their marriage was the need to keep it secret. To live together without being together. To not let on how much it hurt to be so close and so far apart.

          “Welcome,” the omnic behind a desk greeted. There was some weird indoor waterfall behind them, probably to soothe people. Hanzo felt Mccree’s grip on his hand tighten, and he squeezed back just as hard. “How may we be of service today?”

“We have an appointment with Lazus,” Hanzo answered. The omnic nodded, typing away at a computer. “For uh, Glen and Allen Jones.”

          “Yes, I see. If you go down this hallway to your right, Lazus’ suite is number 210. He is expecting you.”

          “Thank you,” Hanzo answered. Mccree stayed just behind him, hand still gripping his for dear life. Doctors and counselors, no matter how benign, weren’t Mccree’s favorite. Hanzo brought his hand up and kissed it, walking at a slower pace than normal as they went down the hallway.

          Both men kept their eyes peeled for any untoward activity, though they were sure they weren’t going to see or hear anything, but it didn’t hurt to be alert. None of the team thought that this was a new omnic group; after combing through thousands and thousands of files, Athena had been able to find more connections to them than that of the most recent disappearances. Everything pointed to a well organized cell.

          Hanzo and Mccree fit the target couple wonderfully – their background stated that they were without other close family, both of them moved around a lot, and that they had been married for less than two years. It was also worth noting that only “Glen” was augmented, while “Allen” wasn’t – it almost all cases the omnics preferred one human already augmented; their approach to their strange experiments seeming almost scientific and very logical.

          “Take a deep breath, Glen,” Hanzo said, trying to lighten the mood. Mccree did as told, a quiet laugh escaping from his lips. He straightened his shoulders but didn’t let go of Hanzo’s hand. “Here we are.”

          They stood in front of door 210. Hanzo could feel Mccree’s pulse quicken as he held his hand, making sure his husband knew he wasn’t going anywhere. It was just a counseling session to start, not even with a real doctor. Mccree was just as bad when going to see Angie for anything, but Hanzo knew that all he had to do was wait for Mccree to take the first step forward. He had to be the one to make the first step, otherwise he would shut down completely, feeling like the choice was taken from him. One just had to be patient.

          “You promise that I’m not gonna be stuck with needles or get prescribed weird stuff?”

          “I can promise that there will be no needles, but your definition of _weird stuff_ prescriptions includes anything from band aids to life saving medication,” Hanzo told him. “You don’t have to take anything that’s prescribed if its a medication.”

          “Okay. But no needles, right?” Hanzo nodded. He could feel Mccree steel himself, and he took the first step forward, opening the door and letting go of Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo followed behind, watching as Mccree’s whole body tensed as he forced himself to continue into the office.

          “Welcome,” Lazus greeted, not moving from behind his desk. Lazus was a nondescript omnic with a voice that sounded like he had been chain smoking for thirty years. He gestured to two plush chairs in front of his desk, and Hanzo had to nudge Mccree towards them a bit to get him to sit down. “Mister and Mister Jones, welcome.”

          “Is it Doctor or – “

“It is just Lazus.” Hanzo nodded, making note of him. The omnic didn’t particularly strike Hanzo in fashion or form, which was slightly alarming for him. He was sure that Mccree felt the same.

“That being said you can call me Glen, and this is my husband Allen,” Mccree answered, speaking in the flattest tone of voice Hanzo had ever heard from him. He sounded almost like a newscaster and Hanzo had to bite his tongue from laughing.

“Of course, and tell me about yourselves and what brings you here today. I know that you filled out the form online, but I rather hear it from you directly.”

“Of course,” Mccree answered in that same voice. Hanzo wasn’t sure how he was going to survive their sessions if he had to continue to listen to him in that voice. “Allen, do you want to start?”

“Uh,” Hanzo answered, off guard. Lazus turned his towards him, and he could feel Mccree looking at him as well. He swallowed, trying to remember what was filled out on the stupid form. Ana and Jack had filled it out before assigning them to the mission, with minimal input from either Hanzo and Mccree. “We met two years ago and got married fast, it feels like we did everything overnight. I do not think I even liked Glen when I met him.”

“You didn’t like Glen, but you married him anyway?” Lazus asked, almost sounding curious. His tone was as flat as Mccree’s. Hanzo nodded, and Lazus wrote down some notes. “Did you like Allen when you met him?”

“Well, I thought he was pretty cute but had a bad attitude,” Mccree said. Lazus nodded at that as well, still writing his notes. “But, uh, I guess I thought he was okay. I didn’t think we’d make it this far.”

“But both of you want to make this work?” Lazus asked, Hanzo looked over at Mccree, who reached his hand out towards him. Hanzo took it and squeezed. “Tell me what is keeping you two from having a successful marriage?”

“We have never lived together,” Mccree found himself saying. Hanzo squeezed his wrist, nodding along with him. It was true, outside of the incident with Mccree’s arm, they hadn’t spent more than two weeks together at a time. They didn’t even attempt to share rooms on base, trying to keep their secret as contained as possible.

“Are you living together now?”

“Yes. We finally made the move, and we’re making a go of it.” Lazus acknowledged the statement with a noise, and wrote quickly over his pad. He paused, waiting for the two of them to continue speaking. “I guess another issue that we have, or that I know Allen has noted on more than one occasion, is that I’m not as open as I could be.”

“We’ve been married for two years, Glen, I don’t understand your incessant need to keep me in the dark about things that are hurting you,” Hanzo added in. It did frustrate him to no end that Mccree continued to not tell him about injuries or when he had bad nights. Before the recall he always knew what was going on with him. Or, at least was able to find out what was going on with Mccree easier.

“I just don’t see the need to worry you with things you can’t do anything about,” Mccree told him, and Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek; he wanted to scoff. He always got second hand information from other members of the team. He understood the need to keep their marriage secret, though he was more and more frustrated by that as time went on. He at least thought they could be friends in public.

“And why can’t Allen do anything about what’s hurting you?” Hanzo looked over to Mccree at that, tightening his grip on his hand; Mccree tried to tug away. Lazus was staring, pen poised over the paper. “There is no judgement here, everything is kept private. But you need to be honest.”

“It’s how we were living before, you know? We haven’t really been alone before - not for a good while at a time at least. I know Allen thinks he could control himself around me, but he knows it isn’t true,” Mccree answered. Hanzo dropped his hand and turned away from, arms crossing over his chest.

“That is unfair,” Hanzo muttered. Mccree didn’t try to get him to turn back to him, just let his hand drop to the side of the chair. Lazus was taking notes, watching them closely. “You have not even given me the chance a chance to prove myself. I have had to find out things from our friends. You treat me like I’m fucking invisible.”

“Now that’s not fair, Lemon.” Hanzo did scoff at that, pointedly moving his body further from Mccree. They had just came to this stupid meeting to find out more about the omnics, not to reopen wounds both of them had been hoping would go away if they ignored them long enough. “We took an oath to protect each other, and we decided _together_ that would mean keeping our relationship quiet. Don’t place the blame on me only.”

“So you two are not completely honest with your friends and family?” Lazus asked voice curious. “No one knows that you two are together?”

“No,” Mccree answered. “It isn’t safe for either of us.”

“And why isn’t it safe?” Hanzo looked at Mccree finally, and Mccree gave him a small nod. This omnic could be in on the whole rouse, could be how they figured out their victims. “It’s alright, nothing you say here will leave this room.”

“It doesn’t matter why it isn’t safe,” Mccree started, and Hanzo snorted. Lazus just looked between them. “It just isn’t, and I don’t appreciate being questioned as to why I feel the need to protect you is relevant.”

“Because it interferes with our life, _Glen_. I want to be able to be with you when we are with our family, instead of always being told to get along with you better. We cannot all be like you, and not care.”

“I don’t think you understand how hard this is for me too, Allen,” Mccree countered. Lazus continued looked between them like he was watching a soap opera unfold, and Hanzo took in a deep breath, counting quietly to ten.

“Of course, my love,” Hanzo told him. Mccree let out a small noise of relief, glad to be off the subject. He didn’t want to talk about it now or ever. Hanzo understood. Lazus waited for them to bring up another point of discussion, neither of them spoke.

“It also says here that you two have a difficult time with equal splitting of the household chores, maybe we can speak about that and get back to the subject of Glen’s alleged inability to communicate,” Lazus suggested.

Hanzo just nodded, and looked over Lazus’ chair as the omnic continued to speak. He heard Mccree adding his two cents in on the dilemma, but allowed himself to just block out the conversation. It was already clear to him that he wasn’t needed to keep up this charade, he had nothing to add to the conversation that would make an impact on his husband. Hanzo was just supposed to nod and go along with whatever Mccree wanted.

There were times, much like this, that Hanzo was reminded how much like his father Mccree was. How he sometimes just expected Hanzo to fall into line without argument, and Hanzo found that he usually did do just that. It was easier than arguing or getting worked up over something so small and overall inconsequential, even if it didn’t feel like that to him. At least Mccree wasn’t going to ask Hanzo to compromise himself for his pride and honor or money.

Hanzo shook his head. He knew that life could be worse, and with Mccree it was supposed to be better. They had gotten better over the years, even if Mccree was at times a complete asshole. Hanzo knew that he wasn’t always the perfect partner, but they worked well together when they were working together and that had to mean something. It had to mean more than this strange separation they were living in now.

Hanzo just wanted a chance to be married to Mccree. He wanted the life where he had a husband, and they could just be together without the cloak and dagger act. It felt like he was always in second place to the job, and during their first years being married that was okay. They each came second in one another’s lives. Now it felt like he had matured to want to include Mccree in everything, and the cowboy was stagnant. Like everything could stay as is, and Hanzo would be satisfied with the arrangement; Hanzo was tired of having to make the sacrifice and play the dutiful spouse just because he loved the man. He had played the part of dutiful too long with the clan and his father.

“ – you think, Allen? Allen?” Hanzo came back to himself, staring at Lazus who was repeating his undercover name. The stillness of the omnic’s face was unnerving, though Hanzo knew that he couldn’t make expressions. He didn’t like the feeling Lazus left him with.

“My apologies. Can you repeat that?”

“I was telling your husband that I have a plan for your couple’s classes. We have some basic home classes, as well as self expression. And I was wondering what you thought of a shared art class where you two draw each other’s portraits. To get a sense of how you see one another,” Lazus explained.

“Huh,” Hanzo said. He looked towards Mccree who had a bored expression on his face. Mccree rolled his eyes at him, a subtle way of trying to get Hanzo to realize how stupid it was. “I think that would be great. Can we get a copy of the plan?”          

“Of course,” Lazus assured them, and continued talking to them about taking classes and strengthening their bond. Mccree might not have been on board with it, but they needed more access to the building and it was just a bonus that they would get to hang out with each other outside of the apartment. Like a normal couple. Hanzo was excited for it, for the chance to maybe understand Mccree’s motives.

* * *

          Jesse was terrified of bees and wasps. Terrified though, Hanzo believed, was an understatement for the sheer amount of fear that had wracked his body when met with one. Hanzo had always kept an eye out for nests and the little bugs wherever they went, to make sure that his cowboy didn’t have to confront a fear that literally caused him to seize up and cease functioning.

          Back when Jesse was still Mccree and he had confided in Hanzo this deep seated fear, Hanzo had nearly laughed. Here was this large bear of a man completely, and deathly afraid of some insect barely the size of his thumb. They had been spending most of their time just trying to drive the other off, neither willing to be the one to call of their Vegas type marriage. Both of them were too stubborn and perhaps too stupid to do so, they had decided that it would be easier to just push each other’s buttons rather than just get a divorce from their drunken mistake.

          As always, Hanzo had pushed it too far. He took the information Mccree had given him in a moment of trust, and used it against him. Hanzo had found a small, harmless, sting-less bee and trapped his Vegas husband in a room with it. The prank had been funny for all of thirty seconds, until Hanzo saw the way the cowboy’s body reacted. Mccree had vomited all over the floor and himself, panicked sobs taking over his body, and this constant tremor went through him. Hanzo had recaptured the bee, and released it somewhere away from the other man.

          He had worked for hours trying to get Mccree to calm down, the man in question becoming Jesse in that moment. Hanzo was amazed that Mccree had let him anywhere near him after that stupid stunt, but he worked hard trying to get him down from that panic attack. He cleaned him, and held him for hours until he came back to the world. Hanzo even cleaned the room, putting the cowboy to bed once he was sure that the man wasn’t going to set off again.

          Mccree for whatever reason only privy to him, had forgiven Hanzo for the cruel prank, making sure that he knew that he wouldn’t be forgiven a second time for something as intentional as that. Hanzo knew he didn’t deserve the forgiveness, knew that if he was in Jesse’s place there wouldn’t be any – he wouldn’t have thought twice to strike him down. Hanzo had wanted the forgiveness, but hadn’t actually expected to get it. Hanzo had vowed to not let Jesse ever have to run into a damn bee or wasp again.

          So he knew that the prick on his leg wasn’t a bee. There weren’t any in the area where they were staked out, where they were “pretending” to be a married couple new to the area. The team had gotten a tip that a rogue omnic group that they had been watching was in the area. The omnics were rumored to be taking non-augmented humans and using them in experiments to control them. It was important for them to gather this information before moving in on them, as the tensions between humans and omnics still at an all time high.

          Hanzo had been watching for the omnics, as well as bees. He kept track of exits, roads, other people who seemed suspicious. He was alway alert, always ready to engage with a threat. Hanzo had left Jesse asleep on the couch after thoroughly putting him out, intent on making his way through the market to get what he needed to make a special dinner. It was their wedding anniversary after all, ten years to the day that they drunkenly met in a bar and subsequently got married under the influence. It was at the time the worst decision of their lives: waking up with hangovers strong enough to kill lesser men, and aches in places they didn’t remember getting. Neither were sure if they had consummated their relationship after the marriage, or simply got into a fight. Maybe both.

          Hanzo had felt the sting, just this little pinch on his outer thigh. Usually his legs weren’t exposed, but he was supposed to be a local or at least someone trying to fit into the surrounding area, which meant shorts. Ugly, khaki cargo shorts - too many pockets and not enough style. He hadn’t noticed anyone following or watching him, but he felt it. That pinch like he had been stung by something, someone. The woozy feeling that had come after the sting, he was sure that something had happened. And he knew one thing for sure: Jesse wasn’t going to be happy with this.

          He woke up in a small room, arms anchored to the wall apart from each other, legs bound together with heavy shackles. Hanzo groaned, rolling his neck from the crick that had formed in it. His mouth tasted like cotton and phlegm. He blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting rather quickly to the dim light. Hanzo didn’t bother to tug on the chains keeping his arms up and on the wall, it was better to preserve his strength.

          “Looky, looky, he’s awake,” a voice called out, sounding almost gleeful. “Good morning, Handsome.”

          Hanzo didn’t answer, taking in the person standing in front of him. She was probably around his age, scars on her face and hair cut short. The woman was dressed in all black, knife strapped to her leg and she was holding a bottle of water. He clicked his tongue at at her, rolling his eyes. He had gotten caught by some bounty hunter. Hanzo wondered if she wanted him or Jesse.

          “You know, I bet your man is pretty worried by now. I had no idea that Mccree had scored himself a pretty boy – convinced you to marry him,” she said, looking down at Hanzo. “We don’t have any information on you though, tell us your name.”

          “Al- Allen, Allen Jones,” Hanzo croaked out, using the name assigned to him during the mission. If they had him, they must have his fake ids and passports too. Winston had thought it grand to name him Allen. Jesse had laughed until he saw his fake name was Glen Jones.

          “That’s a lie, Allen. I know that you know that Mccree’s last name isn’t Jones. Don’t tell me that you didn’t know who he was, that you didn’t take his _real_ last name, too,” the woman said. She crouched down in front of him, opening the bottle and pressing it to his lips. He didn’t yield. “Drink this so you can talk, they may have over drugged you. Kids aren’t always good at understanding what it means to only plunge halfway.”

          “Ah,” Hanzo relented, and drank the water from the woman. They probably didn’t want him dead, not if they were trying to get information from him about his name and what he knew about Jesse. These people most likely didn’t know who he was. “Thank you.”

          “So polite. Now, Allen, tell me your name – your former last name.”

          “Ah,” Hanzo started, trying to think of what ridiculous last name Winston had given him. What was the name on his passport, it was hyphenated with Jones, even though Jesse’s was just a single last name. Jesse had scoffed at that, trying to insist that they share last names. “Allen Kruskal.”

          “Krustal?” She repeated, eyebrow arching. “I can see why you took Mccree’s fake last name.”

          She stood up, still holding the water bottle. Hanzo followed her movement with his eyes. He was unsure still if this woman was the one in charge, or if she was doing the work for someone else. She had a good poker face, he had to admit. She patted her leg, and clicked her tongue, cues he was sure that were meant to throw him off.

          “I was adopted,” Hanzo stated. The woman laughed. “What do you want from me?”

          “From you? Nothing. Not really – but do you know how long we – _I’ve_ – been looking to take Mccree in? Whew. To find a weakness? In the form of a husband? God, you sir, are a miracle,” She told him. She crouched down again in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek. It took all of Hanzo’s strength to not recoil, and he still didn’t have a lot of it. “And such a pretty one at that – Mccree isn’t gonna let any harm come to you.”

          “You don’t know that.”

          “Well, if he doesn’t want to come nicely, we’ll just kill ya,” She told him. She caressed his face, and Hanzo had to shudder at that. “Be a pity though, but them’s the breaks. Anyway, I’ll be back in a little bit, Allen. Gonna go check on your husband – see if we can’t make a deal. Be a good boy, okay?”

          She left the little room, leaving Hanzo in the harsh lighting. His arms were starting to ache, and he couldn’t really feel his legs. He wished that he had had his earwig, but it would be strange for a normal, unknown work from home computer technician to have an earwig. It would have blown the whole op, and would have definitely tipped this group of bounty hunters to his true identity.

          Being an unknown was one of the things that Hanzo actually appreciated from the paranoia of the clan. They never permitted any pictures of him, and while his name could strike fear there was never a real face to go with it. Most of the time any time someone saw ‘Hanzo Shimada’ they saw someone doubling for him – _a precaution_ he was told when he was growing up. At the time he had thought it silly, seeing as he was trained to take care of himself, but now he was actually grateful to it. Hanzo had no idea what these people would do if they knew exactly who he was.

          It was the main reason why neither he nor Jesse felt the need to tell anyone that they were married. Not even the team knew – it was just safer for the two of them to be two people who worked together or didn’t know one another. Hanzo knew the team thought that there was something between the two of them, they had put them together on this extended mission to make them get along better, thinking that all they did was make fun of each other when in the same room.

          From an outsider’s point of view, Hanzo could understand it. Jesse often times called him Lemon, a shortened form of an overly annoying nickname he had called Hanzo in their first year of marriage. After Hanzo had convinced Jesse to stop calling him “Hanzo Bananzo Lemon Scanzo” he had found that he missed the name, and allowed Jesse to pick one of the three annoying parts and stick with it. Lemon was what he chose, and it was something that Hanzo was grateful for – being called Scanzo would had probably driven him to kill, again.

          Hanzo always called Mccree by his name, or some version of Dick. Most of the team thought that he was being overly cruel, but the cowboy always laughed it off. They thought it disproportionate to Mccree calling him a lemon, but they didn’t understand. Not that Jesse or him were going to explain it to them – the less people knew about their romantic life, the safer everyone was, or at least Mccree kept insisting. The current situation was case in point for the cowboy, and Hanzo wasn’t overly excited about that.

          And with this mission, the team had put them together, insisting that they pretend to be married – easier for them to surveil and watch the omnic group, who were parading around as couple counselors and running a couple’s day retreat. The two of them were to attend classes and marriage counseling  - the two of them took it in stride, the mission really being like a little vacation from real life for them. They would get to be two people allowed to show their affection for each other, allowed to wear their wedding bands without too much worry. Hanzo particularly enjoyed wearing a wedding ring and was not looking forward to taking it off.

          Both of them were idiots, and hadn’t thought about bounty hunters. Mccree was usually rated as too dangerous for hunters to come and try to take him out – even with his high bounty he wasn’t worth it. You had to be alive to enjoy the cash gotten from his capture. Everyone after him knew that Jesse wasn’t going to go down alone. In general the risk was not worth the reward, and a wide berth was given to him wherever he went.

          Capturing himself, Hanzo conceded was a good plan. Mccree would do anything for him – Hanzo knew this to be true; including incredibly stupid things. Hanzo only knew this because if their situations were reversed, he would do increasingly stupid things to save Jesse. There would be nothing to stop him from moving the earth to another position if it meant the safe return of his husband. He suspected that Mccree would be figuring out what had happened soon, if not already, and their quiet and secret marriage was in danger of becoming common knowledge to the team. Hanzo could only be so lucky.

* * *

          “Lemon pie?” Mccree called out, rolling off the couch. He didn’t hear a reply from anywhere in the tiny apartment the two of them were using, and he stretched before calling out again. “Hanzo?”

          He strained his ears, trying to hear if maybe the other man was in the shower. He yawned and took a look at the clock above the stove. It was almost one in the morning. He scratched his beard, and stretched again, walking towards their bedroom. It was unlikely that Hanzo left him naked on the couch to sleep alone in the bed. Hanzo would rather stay cuddled on the couch than sleep without him.

          Hanzo wasn’t in the bedroom either, and his phone wasn’t on the charger. Mccree searched the room a bit, even ducking his head into the darkened bathroom. He didn’t see any of the clothes Hanzo was wearing before their living room romp. He pulled on pair of jeans, and wandered back to the living room to see if Hanzo had texted his phone or left a note. Hanzo’s underwear were under the couch.

          There were no messages on his phone, no note telling him of his husband’s whereabouts, which Mccree knew wasn’t all that strange. He had gotten Hanzo into the habit of not leaving evidence that they were together even though they kept tabs on one another’s movements. But it did strike him as odd to not have even one missed call or text message waiting for him from Hanzo if he wasn’t home this late or early in the morning, especially while they both still on mission. It was highly unusual for Hanzo to be so unprofessional.

Mccree called up Hanzo’s number, pressing his ear to the phone. He listened to the connection tone then the ringing, waiting, tapping his bare foot on the carpet. The phone rang once, twice, and then the receiver click of an answer. He could hear quiet breathing on the other side – he paused for a moment, an unease coming over him.

          “Lemon?”

          “Good morning, Mccree,” the voice said, an almost indiscernible accent. Midwestern American, like someone was trying to hard to cover up where they were from. Mccree bit his cheek to keep himself from cursing. No need to give anything away now. “We have your husband, you know.”

          “Do you now?”

          “Yes. We really want you, but you know, Allen here is a good catch. Has a beautiful mouth. How did a scoundrel like you manage to bag that beauty?”

          “Aw, shucks,” Mccree replied. He was relieved that they didn’t know who Hanzo was, was relieved that he hadn’t blown Hanzo’s cover. “I guess Allen just likes bad boys.”

          “Ha ha, no one said you would be funny. Here’s the deal – we’ll let Allen go to live a nice, peaceful life away from you, and you turn yourself over to us so we can collect that bounty you have on your head,” the voice said.

          “How do I know that Allen is still alive?”

          “Hmm, you’re right. Let me see if he wants to talk to you – if I was your spouse, I wouldn’t want to talk to you if your dumbass got me kidnapped.” Mccree shrugged at that, knowing that the person on the other side couldn’t see him. He just wanted to make sure Hanzo was okay. “Looks like he’s willing to talk to you.”

          “Lemon Pie?”

          “Jesse,” Hanzo said. He wasn’t slurring that much and Mccree gave a sigh of relief. He wanted to know how they caught the other man. Hanzo was always so alert. “They told me not to give you any code words.”

          “Lemon pie, are you okay?” He heard Hanzo scoffed at the use of the nickname again. They must be with him, preventing him from trying to give him a coded message. Mccree wasn’t worried though, after a decade together, the two of them could communicate like boring people without setting off anyone to their true conversation.

          “I was trying to make a dinner for our anniversary, you know. And now I’m here, chained to a wall while this woman is trying to make a huge score off of your bounty. I’m cross with you, dear,” Hanzo told him. Mccree could hear the other person laughing. Hanzo sounded more upset that their anniversary plans had been ruined, he seemed barely perturbed about being captured.

          “Well, I’m gonna fix it. I swear.”

          “Good. And, don’t forget to call the dog sitter. We won’t be home for a while,” Hanzo told him. Mccree nodded, making a small humming noise. He heard the woman’s voice come in, and Hanzo make a strangled noise.

          “See? He’s okay. So tell me, what kind of dog do you two have?” The voice asked. Mccree pursed his lips, trying to think of what kind of dog Hanzo or rather, Allen had told his captors they had.

          “Dalmatian,” Mccree answered.

          “I guess he wasn’t lying. He said the dog’s name was – “

          “Brock.” The voice laughed again.

          “Okay, you two are disgusting.” Mccree agreed. They were disgusting when they got to be a couple together. “I’ll send you details on where this trade will go down – you in exchange for your poor, innocent, very hot husband.”

          “How do you know I won’t find you first and kill you all?”

          “Awww, Mccree. You come anywhere near us, and we’ll take his head. Sure Allen looks like he works out, and he can probably take care of himself – there is no way that you are married to a someone who can’t brawl – I highly doubt he’ll survive a high caliber to the head at close range.”

          “Only if you don’t miss.” The phone cut off. It buzzed in his hand, a text message telling him that he would have meet up details soon. Mccree dropped to the couch, running a hand over his face, phone still pressed between shoulder and ear. Some bounty hunters somehow caught Hanzo – and if they caught Hanzo, they were probably good and would make good on their threat. “This is exactly why we don’t announce our status to the public. Damn.”

          Mccree took in a deep breath, and put down his phone. He fished around in the seat cushion for his emergency communicator, knowing that this wasn’t something he could go in and do alone. He wasn’t going to risk Hanzo’s life to save him – he would do a lot of things for his husband and Hanzo requested that he call for backup. He wasn’t going to deny him what he wanted.

          “Four Echo Two Niner,” Mccree said into the communicator as it prompted for a password. He could hear the slight buzz through the lines, connecting to the secure line. It was late where they were, but it should early enough back at base that someone would answer without being too worried. It was better if people were calm for these situations.

          “Good morning,” Athena answered. “How may I assist you?”

          “Put me through to Winston and Jack,” Mccree asked. “Might as well get Ana and Fareeha if they are available, too – we have a situation.”

          “Connecting.” Mccree waited. He got up and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the light. He opened a cabinet and pulled out some tea, wrinkling his nose. He had finished the coffee and they were supposed to go shopping to restock in the morning. He filled the carafe from the coffee machine with water, and turned it on, waiting for it to boil. He put the loose tea in a little bag, setting it at the bottom of a plain black coffee mug; he missed their novelty mugs they collected from their travels.

          “What’s the situation? Do we have information on the omnics’ movements? Have they taken someone? Where is Shimada?”

          “Slow down, Jack,” Mccree answered. The coffee machine clicked off. He poured the water into the mug, and then added sugar. He watched as it slowly changed to a murky brown color. “Apparently, there have been bounty hunters following us.”

          “And that means you have to pull out before they alert our targets of your presence?”

          “They took Hanzo. Well, they don’t know he’s Hanzo – they think he’s my husband Allen,” Mccree explained calmly, taking a sip of the tea. “I think it's a group, and they’re obviously very good.”

          “Wait. What?”

          “I got a call about five minutes ago – and I confirmed that Hanzo was captured from Hanzo himself. These people want me in exchange for ‘Allen’. They don’t know who he is, and that’s an advantage we have. The other one is that they still think that I work alone – they have no idea about all of this.”

          “They took Shimada? Why weren’t you with him?”

          “Because Jack, sometimes we do things without each other. I was napping on the couch, he went out to get dinner,” Mccree explained. He took another sip of the tea. It wasn’t sweet enough, so he added more sugar. He took another sip, still not satisfied with it. The tea always tasted better when Hanzo made it for him, it would have to do without his special touch for now.

          “You two are supposed to stick together – we know that you two bicker all the time, and have a hard time being together for extended amounts of time, but neither of you have ever been so stupid to jeopardize a whole mission.”

          “Jack. He went out to get dinner. He wasn’t discovered as Hanzo Shimada, he was captured as Allen Jones. If they knew more than that he would’ve told me,” Mccree assured him. “They want my bounty – they made it clear that they’re willing to shoot him in the head if I don’t cooperate.”

          “You believe them,” Winston asked, chiming in finally. Mccree had no idea who else was on the call.

          “I’ve doing this long enough, buddy. They mean it – Hanzo’s in danger if I don’t do what they say.”

          “How could he have been so stupid as to get captured? He’s trained better than this  - to let his guard down – what a fucking – “

          “Jack,” Ana cut him off. “Calm down. Jesse is right, these people are obviously very good.”

          “They most likely used a kid,” Jesse added. “That’s what I would do – pay off some kid to drug him. They must have been watching us for a bit. The person who called me said that they knew Allen could take care of himself in a fight, so they weren’t taking any chances. I don’t think they want to hurt him but they will.”

          “What do you need from us?”

          “Find him, so I, or we, can go take care of this quietly. As of yet, this mission isn’t compromised. And we are making headway with this damn group. There is something not right about some of these omnics, I don’t think that all of them are in on it, and Hanzo will agree. But some of them are off,” Mccree said. He could hear some murmuring over the phone. They likely discussing what to do without messing up the original mission – if they could salvage it, then they could kill two birds with one stone.

          “His phone still on?”

          “Likely. They’re gonna send me some information about a meet. They can’t be too far from here – most likely caught him in the market which is less than ten blocks from this apartment.”

          “Alright. We’ll send up some people discreet like – we’ll be there in less than two hours.”

          “Want me to meet at the rendezvous point?”

          “No. Stay put. Winston and Athena will be pulling GPS from his phone and trying to track him that way. The quieter we get in there, the better it is to save this damn mission, especially if you two think there is something going on with the group.”

          “We do. They do counseling and it's an excellent way to discover people’s histories and they can cherry pick exactly the best candidates – if these aren’t the omnics doing the catching, then they are either feeding the information to another group, or selling it to those that are actually using it,” Mccree answered. He could hear the rest of the group groan. He knew that they wanted more information – but it was a delicate operation, and the two of them had been here for just two months. They were barely touching the surface.

          “Alright. We are going to come in quiet and resolve this situation. Send us information as it comes in, Mccree. If they contact you, let us know. Go with them as planned for now – but don’t – “

          “Do anything stupid. You know, I’m actually good at this,” He reminded them. “This kinda shit is my specialty despite what you guys remember. I’m calling you in because I’m no good if I’m dead, and backup is appreciated to get this situation resolved as quick as possible.”

          “We know, Jesse. You know how Jack gets,” Ana said. There was more murmuring on the lines. “We’ll be there in two hours. We will make contact with you when we land.”

          “Alright, thanks.”

          “Winston and Athena are working on getting coordinates, but they say his phone is where you are. Are you sure that you called his phone? Did you two get new phones?”

          “Oh,” Mccree said. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he had called Hanzo’s personal phone, from the lines that they shared, rather the phones they had just for their work with Overwatch proper. “He must have his private line. What information do you need?”

          “How do you have his private number? I don’t think even his brother has that – “

          “You might not have this information, Jesse. I need the number, the uh, serial number, and digital fingerprint for it. Athena can probably get the rest of the information – “

          “Naw, I got it. I’ll forward it over to you.”

          “How the hell do you have that information?”

          “Jack, is that really important? We need to get this show on the road. Winston, Athena, I’m sending the information now. I’ll talk to y’all in two hours.” Mccree ended the communication, and sent over the information on Hanzo’s phone to base. It was one thing to explain how he had Hanzo’s very private number, but he knew that it would be much harder to explain that he had information on the device.

          Mccree finished his tea, and scratched his bare stomach. He let out a deep breath, and headed back to the bedroom to throw on a shirt and some socks, getting ready for the call and the team to arrive. It was one thing for him to be hunted alone, but another for some group of hunters to touch his husband. He knew that Hanzo could take care of himself and didn’t need him to ride to the rescue, it was one of the reasons why they both worked well together: they were able to take care of themselves, but also willing to defend one another to the death.

          The waiting was the part that Mccree didn’t like, ever. He was trained for it, but it still didn’t sit right in his body, the quiet waiting for something to happen. He gathered up his gun and spare, plus his favorite knife – a third anniversary gift from Hanzo. Hanzo claimed it counted because he bought a leather sheath for the ceramic blade. Mccree hadn’t actually minded, it was a gift from the heart and that’s all that mattered. That, and that it was very good at its job. He maimed and killed a lot of bad people with it when silence was imperative.

          Mccree ran a hand through his hair, and stepped out onto their small balcony. He lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply, holding the smoke in for a moment before releasing it. They were supposed to be celebrating a decade together, a lot of ups and downs, though this actually fell in line for what a normal anniversary was for them. He had just wanted one damn time where things weren’t going to hell, and he had thought that getting this mission together, where they could be together would be the exception.

          “Should’ve known better,” he laughed mirthlessly to himself, taking another drag of the cigarette. He exhaled, watching the smoke dissipate in front of him. He stepped back into the apartment and waited for the call, planning his next movements to get Hanzo back, to bring him home.

          Jack was outfitted for a siege on a small country rather than just a rescue operation. It almost comforted Mccree, who was glad that the man had never really changed much, but it was worrying since it was supposed to be a quiet operation. If things were dealt with correctly, then there would be no trace of them in getting Hanzo, no noise complaints to be followed. Jack always did have a flair for dramatics.

          Mccree felt uneasy, looking around the small apartment. He hadn’t thought to clean up before Ana and Jack came along; too busy preparing for what had to be done. The cot that should’ve been set up for a second person was hosting their laundry, and the bathroom looked too shared. The toothbrushes touched, and there was only one set of towels in the shower. Everything about the little apartment screaming cohabitation, more so than if Hanzo and Mccree had recently become better friends. It was glaringly obvious to Mccree how much he kept his life and Hanzo’s separate on base, why it made his husband so upset.

          “Have you heard from them yet?” Jack asked, looking around the apartment. Giving Mccree a look as the cowboy shook his head. Mccree hadn’t buttoned up his shirt yet, feeling like it they should appreciate the effort he took to even put one on. “What the hell were you two doing before all of this?”

          “Ah, you know, celebrating a bit – we think we have an angle on the head omnics of this group,” Mccree replied. He scratched his beard. “Do you two want anything to drink? I afraid we haven’t got anything to eat – was supposed to go food shopping tomorrow. And we only have tea.”

          “I will put the kettle on, fill us on the mission, and we will have to wait for contact or Winston to get back to us,” Ana told them, reasonable as always. She turned on the lights to the kitchen, and Mccree blinked. He didn’t even notice that he’d been sitting in the dark. It was almost three in the morning.

          “This woman said she would call with the details?” Jack asked again, taking a cup of tea from Ana. He sat at Hanzo and Mccree’s little table, the chair with the bad leg wobbling  under him. “What the – “

          “I know, we keep waiting for the other to fix that issue. And, as it stands, she hasn’t contacted me yet,” Mccree replied. Ana took the chair opposite of Jack, and they both looked Mccree standing awkwardly at the table. “Right, I will get an extra chair from our balcony.”

          “You two set this apartment up a bit different than I expected,” Ana chimed in as Mccree settled a deck chair between her and Jack. She surveyed the room as well, no doubt noticing the boxer briefs under the sofa. Mccree shrugged. “It’s nice, very homey.”

          “While undercover at this place, Hanzo and I have managed to meet and talk to almost every omnic who works for the clinic. We do marriage counseling twice a week, and we participate in their couple’s activities and retreats.”

          “You guys do couple retreats at this place?”

          “Yeah, what did you think I was going to do?” Ana raised her eyebrows and tipped her cup towards Mccree. Jack huffed.

          “I don’t know, use those Blackwatch infiltration skills to get the information – not get all couply and shit.”

          “Jack, what do you think undercover operations consist of? This is just a con – and it the easiest way to learn about the omnics and what they are doing is to use our cover to visit them directly. Why would we waste energy breaking in when they were letting us into the front door?”

          “I just don’t see either of you as that good of as actors. And I remember reading reports back in the day – “

          “You read wet ops reports, which is not this. This is so far from the spectrum of wet ops, Jack. Even you know that,” Mccree said, cutting him off. He waved his hand at Jack and shook his head. “Anyway, we’ve spent the last month and a half going to this place – I am fairly sure that our therapist? omnic counselor or whatever he is, Lazus, is working with the group directly. From what what we gather anyway. Both of us are sure that he’s the main gateway.”

          “The main gateway?”

          “Yeah, he’s the one that sorts out who is or isn’t a great candidate. If you are the right sort, he sends out a second questionnaire, you see him twice a week, and get enrolled in the activities to “strengthen your bond” from how we understand it.”

          “What do you guys think they are looking for?”

          “Mostly, how couples respond to one another and how far past their own limits they will go for the other. Hanzo is fairly sure that they are also that they are augmenting humans, and using already augmented humans as experiments to see how to get people to function correctly and under their control better.”

          “That’s fucking – fuck. How did we miss that?” Jack asked. “You don’t these people have anything to do with this place? The ones that took Shimada?”

          “As of right now, possibly? I mean, the omnics have to have a way to take people without being noticed. It would make sense to kidnap one, and then have the other do a ransom drop. That’s actually not bad, I would do that.”

          “Stop planning your criminal activities, Jesse. You think this is what they are doing?”

          “Right now? Possibly. It’s also possible that they are just a group of bounty hunters,” Mccree said. He shrugged, fingers tapping on the plastic table. “I didn’t think of it until you said it though, sometimes I feel like I’m too close to it.”

          “Hmph, too close? Mccree, you’ve only been stuck here like two months, don’t tell me that you are already experiencing Stockholm Syndrome?”

          " _Jack_ ,” Ana hissed, pointing a finger at him. Her tone was a bit too protective and knowing for Mccree. “These two work together well – it’s upsetting when you lose your partner on a mission. Especially when you do spend twenty four hours a day together – don’t be crass. Sorry, Jesse.”

          “It’s no worry, Ana. I know how Jack gets. I’m just giving you the situation as I’m reading it. I don’t know what else you want from me. We’ve spent the last seven weeks together uninterrupted doing a couple’s retreat and counselling – I’m just letting you know that I might be too close. It’s a realistic issue.”

          “Alright, fine. Never mind that – what is the basic extraction plan you have for this, I know you have one. You’re more paranoid than me.” Mccree laughed at that, and Ana chucked a napkin at his head. “It’s true.”

          “Basic go to extraction: we get the location, I give myself up as a distraction, and you guys get Hanzo and then come at them from the other end. Hanzo should be in decent health, it depends on what they drugged him with – and if I’m not that will be three highly trained operatives surprising these people.”

          “What if we are outnumbered?”

          “Retreat. I’m worth more alive than dead, there will be time to regroup,” Mccree finished. Jack and Ana nodded already on board knowing it would have to do in a pinch. It was a solid plan. Mccree knew that Hanzo wouldn’t like the plan, wouldn’t like them planning this far in advance with almost no information whatsoever – no enemy count, location not known, and only guessing at his own well being. _You will make a mess of it_ , Mccree could hear him say. It would have to do.

          “That is a pretty bare bones plan, Jesse.”

          “Well, if we get more information soon, we can adjust the plan accordingly. But that’s the basic extraction plan – I don’t think we should do anything too big, especially if these people _are_ connected to the omnics.”

          “If they are connected, how come no one has reported these people missing? Or for the ones that were reported, why so late? Most kidnappings demand a ransom.”

          “Look, I’m not saying that they are part of it – but there is a ransom demand. They demanded ransom from me. And the people the omnics are taking as we have established have no real family outside of their spouses and partners. No one would notice them missing right away, if are ever noticed missing at all. It makes sense the the ransom goes to the spouse – and then they take them during the drop off.”

          “It’s what you would do?” Mccree lifted his chin at that, and stood up. “Where are you going?”

          “For a smoke.”

          “You don’t smoke in the apartment?” Ana asked.

          “Hanzo doesn’t like it – the smell gets into everything. I will come back in if they contact me. Get me if you hear from Winston and Athena first.”

          The kidnappers texted twenty minutes and three smokes later, the tangy scent of good tobacco clinging to Mccree’s clothes and hair. The message wasn’t coded, no secondary meanings of their words. It’s a straightforward location and drop, bring himself to an abandoned warehouse the next city over. It’s less than ten miles from the apartment, not at all close to the suspected secondary location the omnics may or may not be using. Mccree forwarded the information to Ana, Jack, and Winston, disappearing into the bedroom to get ready before going over the new information with the others.

          Mccree got dressed slowly, taking off his hastily thrown on shirt – it was two days old at least – and replacing it with a solid colored dark blue tee shirt, not wanting to bother with buttons. He slipped on clean socks and his boots, debating with himself if he wanted to go in full gear. He ran a hand through his hair, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Mccree decided against it, slipping on a shoulder holster to match the one on his waist. He pulled out his pant leg, and tucked his knife in the sheath attached to his boot.

          “What does Winston have for us?” Mccree called from the bedroom. He could hear Ana and Jack talking to their team leader over speaker phone, still around that little table. He strolled out of the bedroom, boots clicking on the linoleum floor.

          “Schematics.” Mccree nodded. He plopped back down in his deck chair, and looked at the holo coming from Ana’s phone. The warehouse was as basic as they came. “We can’t be sure though that they didn’t add anything to this place, especially if it is as we suspect the halfway point between the counselors and the omnics’ true location.”

          “Uh, right. I, I mean we, that is to say Athena and I, looked over the schematics for the warehouse and it should be a pretty bare bones operation,” Winston started. They could all hear papers shuffling on the other side. “What you see is what you should get, I’ve marked the weakest structural parts, and Athena found what might be a secondary-secondary location outside of the warehouse.”

          “Like where you think they might be holding Hanzo?”

          “It’s only speculation for now, like I said, we only have basic information. But we may have, uh, found information on what we suspect is perhaps, the primary location of the omnics’ location.”

          “I thought that we are at the primary location?”

          “We thought that too, but from what you and Shimada have been telling us, this does seem like the part of the operation that chooses and is in fact the secondary location. It’s easy for them to get up and move an operation like this, but the primary one will have to be more stationary. Especially if our other intel is correct that they are using these experiments to better learn how to control humans through their augmentations,” Winston finished. Jack clicked his tongue between his teeth, and Ana held up her hand.

          “Well, we can sort through that mess when we get back. Right now we need to get Hanzo back here, and have the boys see if they can’t salvage at least a part of this mission. I rather we go after the primary location with as much information as we can gather.”

          “Yes, we will continue working on pinpointing the primary location, and I’ve sent out, uh, some more teams to follow up on the information that was sent to me by Shimada. Some of the data files were heavily encrypted – more so than I thought, and uh,” Winston stopped, a loud _ahem_ could be heard over the line. “I guess that is not necessary information. Forwarding the schematics and exact coordinates to your phones now.”

          “Thank you, Winston,” Ana replied, and hung up the call. “Well, that was more informative than I thought. We have more than I expected.”

          “I don’t understand why we had to sit through that – “ Ana smacked the back of Jack’s head, effectively cutting him off. “Alright, so how is this plan going to work?”

          “Well, they want me. So I give them me. They aren’t going to be looking for anyone else – I know how these people work, and they think they know me. They _know_ I work alone.” Jack nodded at that. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

          “We will head out first, they expect you there in about an hour or so, and we need to get a good scope on the place. Ana and I can do that without you. Keep your comm on, and do as they say. We will take care of the back end.”

          “Aye, aye.”

* * *

          The warehouse was as Winston and Athena said: unmodified, old, and pretty much useless in the way of cover and battle strategy. It worked out well for Mccree though, who was able to move freely while waiting for the kidnapper and her crew. Jack and Ana had a clear shot to where Hanzo was being kept, or at least the most likely place Hanzo was being kept. All of them were sure that they wouldn’t actually trade him for Mccree, since the kidnappers thought _Allen_ was Mccree’s husband he would be easier to control with _Allen_ around.

          Mccree settled himself against a wall, pulling out his pack of smokes. He knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it from Hanzo – smoking two packs in one night and not even saving him any. Hanzo refused to purchase cigarettes himself no matter that he smoked more than Mccree could in a given week. It had lead to the end of convenience store Lucies and boxes of Santa Fe’s. It caused Mccree to get preferred brand cartons from that had fallen off the back of trucks and spend way more money at stores when he couldn't get them for free. The smoother tobacco also caused him to smoke double time, which was still less than most people believed.

          “Oh, look at you Jesse Mccree. All dressed up and nowhere to go.” It was the same voice as on the phone. Mccree straightened up, and flicked his cigarette away. The woman was older than he thought. “I’m Esther.”

          “Your parents had big ambitions for you,” Mccree said. He sized her up, her face reminded him of Jack, and Esther looked like she could handle herself in a fight – which as a bounty hunter was something that was important. She had weapons though, if the lines of her shirt and pants were anything to go by. “Where’s my Lemon Pie?”

          “No small talk, Mccree? Shame, I heard you were a sweet one.”

          “Not to you. Now, let’s get this over with, Esther. We both know how this will end if I don’t get what I want - because it means you won’t get what you want.”

          “That sounds like a whole lot of nothing,” Esther said. He could see her pouting in the the dim light. It wasn’t a good look on her. “If you do anything to me, Allen will die. And you don’t want to take that chance.”

          “Who says? I hate playing games. Let me see my husband, or you’ll find out exactly why no one has ever brought me in,” Mccree snapped. He didn’t bother going for his gun as Esther went for hers, holding it one handedly. He had to distract her for just a bit longer.

          “Maybe it’s because they didn’t know you have a weakness. I hope you don’t mind that we played a bit with yours – he sings like a bird when under the right circumstances. Very resistant to certain forms of torture though, have you been training him on the side?” She tilted her head to the side, sizing Mccree up. He gave her a large grin, too many teeth showing.

          “What can I say? Allen is a screamer and our private life is exciting. The noises he makes, the cutest are when I hurt him, he loves it so much,” Mccree told her. She bit her lip, and lowered her gun. Esther looked like she was enjoying herself too much at the visual. Mccree didn’t think she had the right to be enjoying herself when Hanzo was somewhere, possibly hurt.

          “You know, everyone said that you were one lucky son of a bitch. I didn’t believe them, but I’m starting to see it,” Esther admitted. She tapped her gun on her leg, cocking her head to the side keeping direct eye contact with Mccree. “And, I would’ve thought it would pertain to just survival. But I guess Lady Luck really does smile upon your life. Well, until tonight.”

          “Well you know how it goes, if ain’t for bad luck I’d have no luck at all. Now give me my husband so I can properly say goodbye and you can drag my ass back to hell for your money.” Mccree paused, hoping he had given Jack and Ana enough time. He had nothing left to stall Esther with at this point – he was tiring of the game.

          “Fine, fine. You know, up close you are very handsome – more so than your wanted posters let people believe. I can see how you caught Allen, he probably thought he was falling for a pretty boy rather than a bad boy.”

          “Just get my fucking husband,” Mccree snapped. It was now or never.

          Esther laughed, and turned from Mccree, putting her back to him like an idiot. She had gun lowered at her side and pressed her free hand to her ear, talking into a comm he assumed. Mccree blew out a breath, getting ready for a shoot out if Jack and Ana hadn’t already taken care of the rest of Esther’s crew. He was confident he could take Esther out on his own, and any extras she might have lurking around this side of the warehouse.

          Esther turned back around, raising her gun at the same time. Mccree pulled his, and ducked as the warehouse rocked with an explosion, the sound deafening. He rolled out of the way as Esther screamed, letting out two shots in quick succession. Mccree started the count at two, listening to her footsteps echo across the warehouse. The structure hadn’t caved in – Jack and Ana must’ve found Hanzo in the close secondary location.

          “I thought I told you to come alone, Mccree,” Esther shouted. He moved slowly to his left trying to get behind her, and she let out another three shots at the sound of something in the warehouse. Twelve shots left before reload. “I don’t like cheats or liars, Mccree. Should’ve known you’d be both.”

          “Technically you never said alone,” Mccree whispered, putting his mechanical hand over her mouth and pulling her head to the side before she could move. Her neck made a cracking noise, and her body fell limp. He dropped her where he stood, looking at her dead body. Mccree hadn’t been able to help himself: the thought of Hanzo singing for her while she did things. Esther had to die. He hoped Jack and Ana got some of Esther’s group alive. “Fucking a. Tell me you got something.”

          “We have a lot of things. You have their leader?”

          “She’s dead.” Jack cursed over the comm line, and Mccree could hear some scuffling over the line and then a snap. “Everything all right?”

          “Yeah, we managed to grab up a bunch of them. Really wish we could’ve snagged the leader.”

          “Did you get Hanzo?”

          “Yes. Meet us around back, and bring the body.” Mccree hummed, and bent at the knees, lifting the dead weight of Esther up and over his shoulder. If Esther was working for the omnics even her dead body could be useful. He trudged to the back of the warehouse, going as quickly as possible. Mccree was sure that the place was secure, but he wanted to be gone of the place – and back to the little apartment with Hanzo.

          “Here ya go,” Mccree said, dropping Esther at Jack’s feet. Jack kicked her a bit, and shrugged. “Gonna take her back with you and Ana?”

          “Yeah. One her boys – “ He pointed to what looked like might the youngest of her crew. “Is willing to spill, apparently they are the go between for the omnics.”

          “No loyalty with the young ones,” Ana scolded. Mccree nodded, and tried not to make it obvious that he was looking for Hanzo. He wasn’t in the immediate vicinity. “Hanzo is over there – won’t let us touch him, something about whatever they drugged him with. Jack and I are going to gather these people, and head back. We will be in contact once we get the information about the omnics, and their primary location.”

          “Good. Thanks. Sorry for the mess.” Ana shook her head at him, coming forward to pat his hand. “Have a safe trip – I’ll get Hanzo back to the apartment.”

          Jack nodded to him, hefting Esther over his shoulder. Ana followed, snapping at the rest of Esther’s crew to follow them and not do anything stupid. Mccree wasn’t surprised that they listened to her without any argument. It looked like between the two of them, Jack and Ana probably knocked off at least five of their crew no issues. Even he knew better than to mess with them, even with them at this age. Maybe especially because of it.

          “Hey Lemon,” Mccree called out, walking up behind Hanzo. Hanzo didn’t move from his seated position, not even tensing when Mccree squatted next to him. “Ana said you were a bit touch sensitive from the cocktail they gave you.”

          “It was a child. I thought I’d been stung by a bee and I was worried that there was a hive near the apartment,” Hanzo replied, looking off to the distance. He didn’t flinch when Mccree put a hand on his leg. “I’ve checked every day, you know. There aren’t any hives near the apartment.”

          “Thank you, Lemon,” Mccree said sincerely. Hanzo finally turned to him. “You need help getting up?”

          “Yes, please.” Mccree stood up, and took Hanzo’s outstretched hand, tugging him up to his feet. He swayed a bit in place, and Mccree put an arm around him. “They gave me very good stuff.”

          “I can tell, Lemon.” Hanzo laughed a bit, and put his face into Mccree’s shoulder. “I was worried about you.”

          “I wanted to go to you, but they were here and you would’ve gotten upset. It was our anniversary, and I didn’t want you to get upset.”

          “Of course not, let’s just get you home.” Hanzo nodded, and let Mccree drag him away. “I’ll get us breakfast, and set you up nice and cozy in bed.”

          “Our bed is terrible. We’ve literally slept in pup tents, on rocky terrain, that were more comfortable.” Mccree barked out a laugh, and put Hanzo gently into his truck. He buckled him in and loaded himself into the driver’s side, taking off back to their little apartment. Trying to figure out the next steps in finishing off this stupid assignment so they could go back to base and back to their life.

* * *

          “So, what did you get out of them?” Hanzo asked into the speaker phone, sitting on their beat up couch in the apartment. “Well?”

          “Where’s Mccree?”

          “He is in the kitchen – he can hear you fine.” Jack huffed on the line, and Hanzo rolled his eyes, glad that the older man couldn’t see him. “Dickie, would you be a dear and get in the living room? Morrison is about to have a baby.”

          “I’m here, Jacky, getting snacks. I can hear you from here.”

          “I would feel better – “

          “Just get on with it, Jack. What did you guys learn from Esther’s group?” Mccree asked, walking into the living room. He handed Hanzo a roll, and took a bite out of the other one he was eating. “I know you got something.”

          “It is rude to talk with your mouth full, Jesse,” Hanzo said. Mccree stuck his tongue out, showing the chewed up the mess. “Stupid dick.”

          “Behave, children. Alright, some of Esther’s people were good sources of information, other’s were good sources of income. Why is it that these bounty hunters often have bounties? Anyway, we also checked out Esther – “

          “Right, right. Uh, we found out that she must have been part of the experiments. She had some very interesting prosthetics. They are uh, more advanced than I’ve been seeing in any journals,” Winston cut in. Hanzo and Mccree could hear murmuring on the other side of the line. “I read medical journals!”

          “Well, besides that – Winston and Angela are dissecting through her augmentations currently. And the boys gave us some interesting information. They don’t know exactly where the primary location is, but they do know that you and Hanzo weren’t do to be _picked up_ for another month or so.”

          “So, Esther was hoping for some extra side cash?”

          “Well, you are quite expensive, Jess,” Hanzo told him. He settled back against the couch, and put his legs in Mccree’s lap. “So, are we on to keep going? Or – “

          “Well, they apparently use three groups, so it’s unlikely that they will be concerned about Esther’s. Also, we’ve gone over your notes – you keep exquisite notes, Hanzo. For now, you should probably continue on, but we will have something ready for you two in a week or so.”

          “Hopefully, these couple’s classes will help you two sort out whatever you have, uh, going on,” Winston added. Hanzo kicked Mccree in response to that, and Mccree pushed him off the couch. He landed on the floor with a shout.

          “We will get right on that. Right, Dickie?” Hanzo said from his place on the floor. Mccree reached over and hung up the call before anyone else could chime in, and just stared at Hanzo sprawled on the floor.

          “Need a hand?” Hanzo rolled his eyes and pushed himself back up, ignoring Mccree’s outstretched hand. He plopped back down on the couch, this time with his head in Mccree’s lap. “I’m glad you’re back. Had me worried.”

          “Glad you came for me,” Hanzo admitted. He reached up and took Mccree’s metal hand in his own. “I do not think I would have kept my head together as well as you did if you had been taken. I certainly do not think I would have called for reinforcements.”

          “Don’t doubt yourself, Lemon. You would’ve realized it was the best course of action.” Hanzo nodded, squeezing Mccree’s hand. “I know they didn’t say anything to you – but I’m sure Morrison and Ana have questions.”

          “Why is that?”

          “I never cleaned up the apartment, I’m sure they realize we are sharing the bedroom without the cot.” Hanzo rolled over, and pressed his face into Mccree’s stomach, and Mccree could feel his groan. “I was worried about ya, I didn’t think to clean up the house.”

          “We will deal with that when we get back. Right now, I would like to eat actual food.” Hanzo made no move to get up though, instead poking Mccree in the side. “Get me food.”

          “Alright, alright. You are so fucking – stop poking me. I’m only letting you get away with this because you were taken for ransom and drugged,” Mccree muttered, moving Hanzo off of him gently and placing him back on the couch. “We also need to come up with a plan to get these SOB’s, despite the fact that they have several go betweens, I bet they are gonna know about this sooner than later.”

          “I want the tangy rice.” Mccree chucked another roll at Hanzo, hitting him square in the forehead. “Do not be mean to me, I was kidnapped.”

          “Whatever you say, Lemon.” Mccree went through the cabinets, trying to see if they even had rice left in there. The shelves were still pretty bare from not being able to go food shopping. Esther really fucked up their plans. “What if I just make you some banana pudding, and then go to the grocery store.”

          “We do not have anything of real substance?”

          “No. We were supposed to go two days ago, but someone got their ass kidnapped.” Hanzo groaned out loud, and Mccree didn’t even have to turn around to know he was pulling a face and rolling his eyes. “Don’t blame me for this.”

          “Technically, it is your fault. You need to get yourself off of wanted posters.”

          “You could always turn me in, and then break me out, sweetness.”

          “You would actually like that, Dickie,” Hanzo said. He heard Mccree snort, and shut the cabinet. He could hear the pantry open, and then the fridge. “You know if I was going to turn in you in for the money I would have done it right after we got married.”

          “I know. I’m just teasing.” The drawer open, and utensils rattled. “Take a nap, Lemon. I’ll wake you with pudding, and then run out to feed you proper.”

* * *

          The primary location for the omnics’ operations was thought to be a medical facility that had been seeing patients since the early 1900s, though back in the day it wasn’t nearly as large or so advanced. The original schematics were still widely regarded as the best to go by, but with the extra information that Athena found, they knew that there were underground areas that was most likely where the omnics operated.

          The omnics had what seemed to be a good handle on their work. They were taking in income via their counseling as well as being able to run the actual medical departments of the hospital they used as their primary location. It was large, and they had many specialists, some that were considered the best in the world. It was obvious from the information gathered that the upper floors of the hospital were legitimate and it would be hard to prove otherwise.

          The basement however, starting just under the morgue was another story. There seemed to be at least six additional levels underground, each playing a part in the omnics need for experimenting on people. According to intel from the deepest sources, one of the levels was just for trying to make new types of cyborgs, in which they started with omnic bodies first, then attempted to add human parts. The results were not up to standards yet from what they had gathered.

          “Alright folks, do we need to go over the mission one more time?” A chorus of no’s followed, along with some loud groaning at the thought of going over what needed to be done and how for the tenth time. “Fine. Just don’t get yourself killed, or there will be extra paperwork for you to finish.”

          “We get it, Jack. Comms on everyone?” Everyone shouted yes, and broke off into their respective groups. The omnics were too dangerous to go at them alone, and it was to be expected that some of the humans were fully turned.

          They worked their way silently through the lower levels, on strict orders not to engage. There were no omnics on any of the floors they investigated, each room quiet and empty. There was barely any evidence that the omnics had even been at work in this part of the hospital, though they had proof enough from Esther’s men and other information Winston and Athena dug up from the underground.

          Hanzo was not looking forward to being confronted by any of the work produced by Lazus and the other omnics. The thought of having to see or deal with the mutilated and augmented experiments forced a shiver down his spine. He had had half a mind to claim injury from kidnapping not to go and deal with this necessary part of their assignment, but Mccree was adamant about seeing it through to the end. Hanzo couldn’t have him go without him.

          Mccree was on the other side of the building, the teams split into three and working their way to the middle of each floor. Hanzo had wanted to work with him, knowing that having to go through files of experiments or even being confronted by people augmented against their will would not bode either of them well. Mccree had insisted, both of them needing to lead the respective search teams and let everyone cool their heels about their relationship, as everyone knew that both Jack and Ana could be gossips at the best of times, especially when it came to team bonding and making sure that everyone was working well together.

          Hanzo pushed opened a door to yet another unlit room, holding his breath and listening for anyone that might be hiding inside. The room was devoid of life but there was a monitor on the desk, and upon closer inspection actually connected to a small terminal. Hanzo approached it cautiously not unaware that the group might have set traps for intruders had they ever gotten so far. He moved around the desk, moving forward to power on the device.

          “What do you have, Hanzo?”

          “Small device, could be nothing, or a trap,” Hanzo replied. Ana nodded her head.

          “Or it could have vital information.” Hanzo didn’t dignify her reponse with one of his own, watching as the screen brightened, the logo from the couple counseling network appearing. “This place has been cleared from top to bottom on our side, maybe the others are faring better.”

          “Perhaps,” Hanzo murmured. The screen was prompting for a password. The username was already filled in as _1AFR581LLZ_. Hanzo cocked his head to the side, unsure if anyone – including Athena – would be able to crack the password. “Do you think omnics leave their passwords taped to the bottom of their keyboards or something like that?”

          “Ha, no. Can we connect it to Athena or Winston?”

          “It might be nothing,” Hanzo said again.

          Ana ignored him, already talking to Winston back at base. She followed his instructions, getting the small terminal onto a network where he would have access. Hanzo just watched, still staring at the screen trying to figure out why those numbers were used as the username, why they felt so familiar to him. Something was telling him that none of this situation was correct, there was something else going on and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

          “You look troubled, Hanzo.”

          “There is something not right – and I am not just talking with how abandoned this place is. I do not like the feeling this place gives me,” Hanzo tried to explain. It was silly, instincts only went so far and he was the only one feeling the unease. He couldn’t just abandon the team because he didn’t feel right – Hanzo would stick with them, despite the fact everything was telling him to flee.

          “It is rather creepy, but we’ve been worse places,” Ana told him. She walked towards the door and he followed. “Everyone is gathering in the center hall – they’ve searched the floors below us and we’re the only ones who found something. We might be leaving sooner than expected.”

          “Good.”

          They walked out of the room together, Hanzo closing the door firmly behind them. He knew that there was nothing in there still listening for the click that the door was locked. Ana shook her head at him, and gestured for him to hurry, Lena joining them on their way to meet the rest of the team. He felt better knowing that the door was locked, but he kept trying to figure out where he had seen those numbers, or at least a combination of them.

          Mccree, Morrison, and Fareeha were waiting for them, all of them looking bored and disappointed at the lack of anything in the basements. Mccree flashed Hanzo a slight smile, and Hanzo stilled, standing in between Ana and Lena as they came to a stop. Ana explained what Hanzo had found, and that she had already sent all the information to Winston. The rest of the place was a bust, cleared out and clearly not made to keep experiments.

          “Alright, let’s regroup at base,” Morrison ordered. Hanzo took a step forward and grabbed Mccree by the sleeve.

          “Mccree and I will go back separately, we still have stuff to gather at the safe house. Things I rather not leave behind,” Hanzo explained. Mccree nodded.

          “Just because Mccree ended that woman’s life, Shimada, doesn’t mean the intel was wrong, I don’t want the two of you – “

          “This has nothing to do with that, Morrison. We have things to collect at the safe house that neither of us want to leave there. You know that we brought from the apartment to here,” Hanzo told him gently. Jack grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

          “We will meet you at the rendezvous point, Jack. One hour,” Mccree added. Ana nodded, and lead the others away. Mccree and Hanzo followed behind slowly, Hanzo not letting go of his shirt sleeve. That username was still bugging him and he wanted to feel grounded.

          “What’s going on, Lemon?” Mccree asked as they approached the safe house. It was a little town home, fit into the row of houses on the street. Inconspicuous, something that Mccree wouldn’t have minded living in, in a different life. There was nothing really at the safe house neither of them could rebuy but he supposed Hanzo had his reasons.

          “Do you remember when you lost your arm?” Hanzo asked, and Mccree stopped, turning around to face him. The time surrounding the lost of his arm wasn’t something they ever talked about, not since it happened.

          “Of course, Lemon. I was there.”

          “No, I don’t mean when it happened, but when we were at the hospital and I was signing those forms to get you help – “

          “What is this about?” He asked carefully, Mccree didn’t like thinking about the time he spent in the hospital – about anything to do with the loss of his arm.

          “What do you remember of your hospital stay?” They let themselves into the house, the door clicking shut behind them.

          Neither bothered to lock it behind them, Hanzo moving into the closest bedroom to the main room. He picked up his duffel bag, feeling Mccree just standing in the doorway. He didn’t turn around, just sifting through the bag, looking for something – anything to keep him patient and distracted. Mccree would answer eventually.

          “I remember searing pain, and bright lights. And you, hysterical,” Mccree finally said. He didn’t move out of the doorway. “Why do you want to know this?”

          “You were dying, Jess. They told me that they could save you and they gave me these papers to sign and I did it without even thinking,” Hanzo admitted. He didn’t turn around. “There was so much blood and you would not stop screaming. They could not even sedate you, you were losing more blood than they could put in.”

          “Hanzo – “

          “I signed these papers. I let them have at you, whatever they wanted. _Anything_ to save you,” Hanzo continued, voice quiet. Mccree took a step into the room, straining his ears. “I did not even read the papers – me! They told me that it would save you, that there wasn’t another option.”

          “Hanzo Bananzo – “

          “I let them do things to you, and you were not even aware. I just kept seeing it over and over, your face and the sound of your voice when your arm got stuck. The grinding of your bones, the screeching of that fucking machine. It took me so long to get to you – “

          “Hanzo,” Mccree repeated again, coming further into the room and wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s middle. He put his forehead on his shoulder.

          “I hated you so much in that moment. You were dying, and I let it happen. I hated you so much because you were going leave me and they gave me an out and I said okay without asking you,” Hanzo finished. He fished out a patch of fabric and held it in his hands gently. “I let them do that to you.”

          “Let them do what? Save my life and give me this arm?” Mccree asked, face still pressed against Hanzo’s back. He could feel him nodding. “You have the right to make decisions for me when shit happens – just like I can do for you. That’s what spouses do.”

          “Husbands do not let some medical doctors use experimental techniques and shit on their husbands because they are scared of being alone.” Mccree shrugged, holding Hanzo tighter. “Do not comfort me.”

          “Too late, Lemon. Why is this assignment making you think of this now?”

          “I think I know what that name was on the system – I know that I saw it before,” Hanzo whispered. He tucked the fabric piece back into the bag, and pulled away from Mccree. “We have to get going, Jack will not let us hear the end of it if we are late.”

          “Okay. Do you want to drive?” Hanzo shook his head, picking up the duffel bag. Mccree lead the way out of the house, Hanzo locking the door behind them. “So the username reminded you of my accident?”

          “I think that that username was on your paperwork at the those clinics. Part of your medical file – the code they used it one of your forms,” Hanzo explained, closing his eyes. He could see it clearly now: _Subject 1AFR581LLZ_ \- _071872-9948 Merivane Oscar_. “I think Lazus knows who you are – I do not think Esther went after you, after us, because of your bounty. I do not think her crew knew of her true intentions.”

          “Hanzo,” Mccree’s voice held warning. “Don’t suggest that.”

          “We have to tell them. They will want to know why I know this information about you, why I have those files.” Mccree shook his head. “Jesse how else are we going to explain this?”

          “They don’t have to know – “

          “Winston or Athena will get into that fucking system, and they will know about you. I am all over your paperwork on a registered alias. How are we going to explain that, Dickie?”

          “I don’t know, Hanzo. I just know that they don’t have to know.”

          “Pull the fucking car over,” Hanzo demanded. Mccree obeyed without question, and turned in his seat to look at Hanzo. “Why are you so against this?”

          “It’s not safe. Why do I have to keep explaining this to you, why do you insist on asking me over and over again?”

          “Jesse, they are our friends and most of them are practically your family. They think we hate each other so much that they set us up on this assignment to get better acquainted. I am sick and tired of not being part of your life on base and with everyone else!”

          “They took you, Hanzo. It’s not safe for anyone to know about us – it puts you in danger.”

          “I am a fully functioning adult, Jesse. I make my own decisions, and,” Hanzo took a deep breath, steeling himself. “If you do not wish to let the rest of the team know about us, the I am leaving.”

          “Hanzo, Lemon pie,” Mccree pleaded. “You want to end us?”

          “That is not what I said. But I am tired of not being able to be with you – I hate living this separate life. These last two months in that stupid apartment have been great, and with everything that has happened, we need to tell the team,” Hanzo said. Mccree leaned back in his seat, and hit his flesh hand on the steering wheel.

          “This isn’t fair.”

          “They are going to find out anyway when they access your files,” Hanzo countered. “And I do not care about fair, it has been almost two years of being with the team and I am fucking tired.”

          “Fine,” Mccree relented. Hanzo could tell by his voice that he wasn’t happy about it, but Mccree would never break his word. “We’ill tell them.”

          “And then we can take care of this mess. If I am correct, then we can finish this swiftly,” Hanzo said. Mccree grunted, and put the car back into drive, easing back onto the empty street. Hanzo watched him out of the corner of his eye, Mccree just simmering in his anger.

          “I’m letting you know this is a shitty fucking plan, Hanzo.”

          “I love you, too,” Hanzo replied. Mccree grunted again, driving the rest of the way to meeting point in silence. “Jack is going to be insufferable.”

          “I’m blaming you,” Mccree said. Hanzo let out a laugh, and Mccree didn’t look over to him, but put his his hand out to him. Hanzo took it silently, slotting their fingers together. “You are taking all his shit for us being late.”

* * *

          “We, uh, that is to say, Athena and I went through the portable system, and Angela helped us go through all the files. There were a lot of medical files, but they were older,” Winston told the group. Athena brought up some files, flashing through them on across the wall. “We aren’t sure that there is anything in here to elude to where they might be now, or if they will reappear again.”

          “Actually,” Hanzo started, and Mccree shook his head. He was still against them telling the others about their marriage, about their life, or even bringing up the incident about his arm. If anything, Mccree thought it would be best if the two of them just handled everything on their own.

          “Yes?”

          “Was there a file marked in there the same name as the user id?” Athena pulled up the file requested, the rest of the room a bit confused. Mccree snorted and crossed his arms. “Shut up, Dickie.”

          “Get on with it, Shimada.”

          “That is Dickie’s file – from his accident,” Hanzo started. Everyone in the room turned to the two of them, looking expectedly at Hanzo. “ _Oscar Merivane_ – not one of your better names.”

          “I was dying at the time,” Mccree admitted, voice quiet. He had gone over all the possible scenarios of the team finding out about them, and had calmed down a bit about it. He still thought it was a shit idea, but it would make Hanzo happy. He was going to let Hanzo handle all the fall out though.

          “That and it was literally the only passport you had on your person that would not have been arrested on the spot,” Hanzo shot back. Mccree gave him a cheeky smile.

          “How would you even know that, Shimada?” Jack asked, still pissed at the both of them for arriving ten minutes late. He had attempted to dress both of them down for over twenty minutes, Ana finally stopping him with a slap to his head.

          “I was there,” Hanzo told them. “Jess and I were doing a job for a client of his and things went bad, and I got him to the closest hospital. He was near death, and I signed some papers. We went to a clinic for a few months afterwards, to get the prosthetic working and all that.”

          “What?”

          “The doctors who worked on Mccree’s arm, I think they are the same ones that we are looking for, and I think that is the real reason why they went after us. Because they remembered.”

          “What? How were you there? You two don’t even – “

          “We’re married,” Mccree interrupted, startling even Hanzo. He hadn’t thought Mccree would even talk through all of this. He had told Hanzo that he wanted no real part of it. “And Hanzo’s right – they probably did recognize me as one of their earlier projects.”

          “Wait,” Jack said. “You two are married?”

          “Morrison, that ain’t the point and it’s not up for discussion. They know that we know, which means that we have more information than we realize.”

          “How do you think they recognized you?”

          “They asked for the serial number to my fittings, standard procedure really,” Mccree said. “They are a medical group, so they must have records. Must’ve realized who I was, and that I wasn’t Glen Jones. Therefore they send Esther after my adoring husband, and they get me to come to them. Then they have both – one of their first projects, and a non-augmented human to experiment with alongside me.”

          “That makes sense,” Jack conceded. Everyone was just sitting quietly, taking in the information. Hanzo was amazed that Mccree had decided to speak at all about any of it. “Where were you two when it happened?”

          “We were in – “

          “Poland,” Winston finished for them. “Some city I can’t pronounce well enough, Poland.”

          “What were you two doing in Poland? Besides getting married,” Jack asked. It was difficult to tell if Jack was actually upset over the information, or if he was just being curious in his own way.

          “We got married in Vegas,” Hanzo corrected. Ana and Winston made similar choking sounds at the news. “In Poland we were picking up some stolen things for a client of Dickie’s. It was probably something that the client had had stolen for himself anyway, the actual retrieval was not important. And it was not supposed to be dangerous.”

          “But you think the clinic is still there?”

          “Not really,” Hanzo said. “But I think that they would not have gone back to clean up whatever they left behind as they advanced. It had to be one of their first, they kept telling me it was very experimental.”

          “You remember where it is?” Ana asked. Hanzo and Mccree nodded. “How long have you two been together?”

          “About ten years now,” Mccree answered. “We got married the first night we met.”

          “You two have a lot of explaining after this,” Ana told them. Hanzo just nodded. “Alright, I guess we are going to Poland. Or at least, Jack and I are. We just need to know where you two were – no use in sending the whole team for this.”

          “Right,” Mccree answered. He stood up, and slide a piece of paper to Jack. “Here’s the address. I’m heading off to bed now. Lemon you are welcomed to join me, but if you want to stay while they finish up. . . “

          "Go,” Hanzo told him. Mccree nodded, and left the conference room. Jack and Ana turned back to him. “He is unhappy that we had to say anything. Dickie likes his privacy. Do you need anything else?”

          “Yes,” Jack said. Hanzo waited, and Ana just shook her head. “Why the hell do you call him Dickie?”

          “I do not think you wish to have that answer, Jack,” Hanzo replied. Ana let out a soft giggle, and Jack clicked his tongue. “But if you insist – “

          “I do.”

          “It is because I hated him when we first met, and because he has a big dick,” Hanzo told Jack. Jack let out a sigh and regretted his decision. He waved Hanzo out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore about their damn relationship.

          “You will contact us the moment you find something?” Hanzo asked, looking to Ana.

          “Yes, and hopefully it will prove to be fruitful. There were more reports of people going missing in the areas we tagged as potential setups. We haven’t heard anything from the agents we have stationed there– nothing seemed amiss,” Ana told him. Hanzo nodded. “They are very good, Hanzo. Better than we suspected.”

          “Well, they have had a lot of years to perfect their technique, and now we may be looking at more people than just the missing – I gave permission for them to install that prosthetic and do experimental medical procedures on Jesse. We did not even think to look into that stuff,” Hanzo said.

          “Uh, we will do that now,” Winston cut in. Jack and Ana murmured in agreement.

          Hanzo took it as a formal dismissal and left the conference room, walking down the hallway to find his brother.  Genji should have been the first that he told when he arrived here. It wasn’t actually late, despite Mccree’s need to go to bed. Hanzo was willing to prolong going see the cowboy if meant that Mccree would be all the more calmer for it. He wasn’t looking forward to the rest of the fall out to the discovery of their situation.

          “Thought that I would find gorging yourself in the kitchen,” Hanzo greeted, settling down on the arm of the chair Genji was in. Genji didn’t even bother to look up from his tablet, just pushing him off the side of the chair.

          “How was the mission?” Genji asked, exiting out of the windows and looking over to the floor. Hanzo just laid there askew. “That good?”

          “It was a bust – the omnics knew they were being set up, recognized Jess from when he got his prosthetic,” Hanzo explained. Genji made a face at him, and he ignored it. “Ana and Jack are going to check out a lead in Poland, the place where Dickie got set up and PT for his arm.”

          “How do you know about the cowboy’s accident? He doesn’t talk about it,” Genji started. Hanzo shrugged from his position on the floor. “Did you two actually bond while you were on assignment?”

          “Genji,” Hanzo started, and propped himself on both elbows. “There is something I need to tell you – “

          “Did you two bone?” Genji blurted out, and Hanzo let himself fall back onto the floor – head connecting with a loud thump. “Hanzo?”

          “We are actually married,” Hanzo let out, and closed his eyes. Genji was silent for a long moment, and Hanzo waited.

          “You two got married on assignment? You do know the whole marriage thing was pretend, Winston set you up some solid backgrounds – “

          “After everything that happened with you,  you getting yourself killed, I ended up meeting Jesse in Las Vegas. We were drunk, and stupid, and then refused to divorce.”

          “That wasn’t my fault, brother. And that’s because you are both too stubborn for your own good, it’s why neither of you have ever succumbed to mortal wounds, I’m sure,” Genji added. He got up from his chair and laid down on the floor next to Hanzo. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

          “Jesse was against it,” Hanzo said softly. “We spent a lot of time apart and a lot of time on the run together – and it was always safer if people did not know and when we came here, he insisted. Of course with this assignment he was proven right, and now he is all – he is upset about this revelation.”

          “Who else knows?” Genji asked, almost entertaining the thought that he was the first to find out but knowing better.

          “Ana, Jack, and Winston. I came to tell you personally. Because Winston will tell Lena, Ana will tell Fareeha, and Jack will mutter about unprofessionalism to anyone who will listen.”

          “And Fareeha will tell Angie, and Lena will tell Emily – who will call Fareeha. And then Angie will blab to Luc, because that woman cannot keep secrets at all.”

          “Well, gossip at least. Angela would never compromise a patient or a mission,” Hanzo added. Genji nodded his head, and hit Hanzo’s shoulder. “Jess will not be happy the next few weeks, or so.”

          “What does he think’s going to happen?” Genji asked. Hanzo just shook his head and let out a sigh. “Did you talk to him about it?”

          “Yes? Not really. Our hands were forced, he only agreed because I said I would leave. I am tired, and outside of this assignment, and his accident which he does not ever think about so it does not count, we have never spent more than two weeks together at time. Even here I am living down the hall,” Hanzo said. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. “We will get into it tonight.”

          “So, the assignment is suspended?” Genji said, switching the subject. The mission itself was practically need to know, information not passed around beyond those directly involved.

          “Pretty much until we can gather more intel. We were not expecting these to be omnics who would know us – I was not even thinking that when the assignment got passed down to us.”

          “You were there when Jesse lost his arm?” Genji asked. Mccree never spoke of the incident, and oftentimes just pretended like he always only had one arm. “You don’t have to answer that.”

          “Yes, I was there.” Genji hummed to that quietly. “I let them do things to save his life, and it turns out that it bites us in the end because it was the same group.”

          “If any of us believed in coincidence this would be a big one,” Genji reminded him.

          “I am beginning to think that is more luck than anything that Dickie and I were assigned to it – I do not think Ana and Jack would be able to move onto another location so soon. And we have more intel now or at least points to start, so there is that,” Hanzo added. He turned his head to face his brother. “Do you want to get some food? I am famished.”

          “Don’t you have to go resolve a mess with your cowboy?”

          “Not yet,” Hanzo groaned. He rolled over and stood up, Genji following suit. “It is better if I just let him simmer for a bit – he will come to reason if I let him wear himself out.”

          “You not wanting to have a full, head on, blow out argument?” Hanzo pushed Genji into the wall, laughing as he stumbled over his own feet. “You’ve matured.”

          “Jesse just fights dirty,” Hanzo told him as they walked down the hallway towards the mess. “I rather him sort himself out first before we have our discussion. We have not had a fight in literal years, Genji.”

          “I’m still processing this, and I cannot believe – how the hell have you two been here apart this whole time?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

          Genji clapped a hand over Hanzo’s shoulder, and continued walking down the hallway, discussing on whether or not they should eat at base or in town. They went to Hanzo’s room,  where he changed his clothes; Genji going through his unpacked duffel bag and picking through knick knacks Hanzo accumulated during his assignment. He pulled out a tiny teacup and saucer, and a small box with miniature glass ornaments in it. Genji pulled out the glass decorations carefully, looking over them thoroughly.

          “Is this the town?”

          “According to the shop owner, yes. Not the current rendition obviously,” Hanzo answered, tying up his hair. “Do you like them?”

          “They are quaint, and exactly what I thought you would collect. The teacup – “

          “Fits in with the rest of my collection,” Hanzo said. Genji looked around room, not seeing any other teacup. “Jesse has them.”

          “Oh,” Genji let out softly. “Ready to go? I’m thinking we just get tapas or something.”

          “That sounds good.” They left the room together, Genji switching the subject to learn more about Hanzo’s extensive tea cup collection, and to fill him in with what had been happening on base the last two months. Anything to keep his mind off the inevitable fight he resigned himself too.

* * *

          Jack knocked on Mccree’s door, grumbling to himself. Ten years the kid had been married, and somehow he missed it. Somehow Mccree kept it just out of his line of sight, and it kind of pissed Jack off. He banged on the door again, hearing Mccree on the other side moving around. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms, not happy with waiting but he knew Mccree could be petty in lesser situations, and he probably deserved it now. Jack never did try to get involved in anything dealing with the cowboy before.

          “What do you want – “ Mccree started, cutting himself off as he looked at Jack. “Morrison, wasn’t expecting you.”

          “Can I come in?” Jack asked, pushing past Mccree before he could answer. “Thanks.”

          “Come on in, Jacky. Please, make yourself at home.”

          “We will have to reassign you to bigger quarters – we have ones for couples, you know,” Jack said. He didn’t know what he was doing there, it felt necessary though. “Anything you want to talk about?”

          “I'm guessing you have something in mind. You’re the one who barged in here.”

          “Ten years? Really?” Mccree nodded. “That means that you were still with Blackwatch when it happened.”

          “Your detective skills are unparalleled, Morrison. I’m suspecting you’re getting to what you want to ask,” Mccree said dryly. Generally, Jack liked how blunt Mccree could be, this was not one of those times. Jack stood in front of his windows, looking at the view of the side an outer building.

          “Did Gabe know?” Mccree barked out a laugh, and Jack turned to him. It seemed important to know if Gabe knew; if Gabe knew and kept it from everyone at Mccree’s request. Jack wouldn’t be surprised if he did. “Well?”

          “Would you be jealous or upset if the answer was yes? It doesn’t really matter – I never told anyone. In the beginning it wasn’t really a marriage. We were both too stubborn to lose.”

          “But it is now? You’re in for the whole death do you part?”

          “I’m fairly sure during our vow renewal ceremony we both pledged an oath that death wouldn’t even part us. We are the bury us in the same grave kinda couple,” Mccree told him. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

          “It kinda is. And it probably wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer anyway – not after our visit to the apartment.” Mccree shrugged, giving Jack a _go on_ gesture. “Ana was convinced by the fact that you refused to smoke inside. I don’t think any of us can recall a time when you’ve been considerate of people about your smoking.”

          “So it wasn’t the apartment in whole? The fact that the bedroom door was open, and we were clearly using the cot for laundry?”

          “That too, but not as much. Both you and Shimada will sleep anywhere, and if you two were working in weird shifts, it makes sense that you would use one bed. Also, the underwear under the couch,” Jack explained. He cleared his throat, gearing himself up for what he really wanted to say. “It’s good though.”

          “What is?”

          “You and him. Despite the fact that you hid it from us, it’s good for you. I’m not one to talk, but you’ve lost a lot in life – and you probably shouldn’t end up lonely and old like me. I’m – I’m glad for you.”

          “Are you sick?”

“What? No! I mean it – I know that I wasn’t the best to you when you first came here, but I’m glad that you have someone. And Shimada isn’t a bad someone to have,” Jack continued. Mccree shook his head. “Even if it is creepy that you want to be buried together.”

          “Lotsa couples do that, Morrison. You would know if you had a heart,” Mccree told him, matter of fact. Jack just nodded. “I know Hanzo has been upset about our arrangement, but it was just safer. We can’t be used against each other if no one knows.”

          “That sounds like a good way to stay alive, but not a good way to live,” Jack replied.  He knew all about that, staying alive but not actually living. It was a joyless affair. “You’ve taken a lot of risks in your life, Mccree. Surprises me that this isn’t one of them.”

          “Nothing else has ever been this important,” Mccree found himself explaining. He blew out more smoke, looking out the window. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you guys, it’s just that this place takes more than it gives, and I wasn’t going to let it take this time.”

          “I can understand that,” Jack agreed. They stood next to each other, staring out the window at the outer building. The view was abysmal. Jack could only think Mccree took the room to be closer to Hanzo, who had definately better a set up.

          “You want to reassign us?” Mccree said, breaking the silence. Jack rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. “Can we get one that doesn’t look at a fucking building?”

          “Yeah, sure, kid.”

          “It’s another fucking Talon situation, isn’t it?”

          “Yeah, but we might actually be able to take care of this one in time. It just won’t happen as fast as we want. It will happen a lot faster with the information you and Shimada gave us. Winston will have something soon.”

          “They have a lot of information on me and Hanzo now, though. We took those classes, went through sessions. Actually talked.”

          “You actually talked to someone?” Jack asked. Mccree talked a lot but barely ever said anything of any value. It had taken Jack a long time to figure it out.

          “Sorta. It made Hanzo happy. But now they know stuff, and while I want nothing more than to go back there and kick their asses, those omnic fucks probably know more about my motivations than I do.”

          “Well, not all of them. But yeah, we will get to the root of all this. We will find them, Mccree,” Jack assured him. It was the one thing he could do – make sure they found this group, and get rid of them. “How the hell did you convince Shimada to marry you?”

          “We were super drunk, Morrison. The only reason why we lasted in the beginning was because neither of us wanted to give in and get divorced. Best decision either of us ever made, really.” Mccree finished his cigarette. “Well, probably the worst thing we’ve ever done, but it’s worked out so far.”

          “This isn’t going to change things – “

          “It is.” Jack nodded, Mccree was right.

          “It won’t ruin things. We all just wanted you two to get along – both of you did a pretty good job at hiding it, though thinking back, it was really you who was good at hiding. Shimada was always concerned about you.”

          “Well, I’ll deal with him later. He won’t come around to talk to me until he thinks I’m calmed down. Hates fighting.”

          “Well, if Gabe was telling the truth back in the day, it’s because you’re a shit head and fight nasty,” Jack commented. Mccree shrugged, unable to deny it. “I should probably get going, get ready for our trip. I just wanted you to know that it’s good that you have someone, and it’s okay that we know. It won’t leave this base.”

          “It already left this base – Esther really was a bounty hunter. And you don’t keep that kind of information to yourself.” Jack couldn’t say anything to that. Jack remembered this part of Mccree, when he was younger and morose and unable to accept that good things happened. He wasn’t going to fight him on it.

          “Alright then,” Jack finished. He gave Mccree a nod, and left his room. He sent Winston a text message about re-assigning Hanzo and Mccree to bigger quarters, with a better view. Jack already knew where he wanted them. He figured at least Shimada would be happy about it.

* * *

          Hanzo didn’t bother to knock on Mccree’s door, just typing in what he knew would be the secure password. Dinner with Genji had been good, and the two glasses of wine that he had with it helped a lot. Mccree was smoking in his room, and had been for a while, Hanzo could tell. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, permeating everything. He had waited long enough to get this talk over.

          “Don’t you look rosy,” Mccree greeted. He stubbed out his cigarette, sitting in a chair facing the door. Hanzo nodded.

          “I went to dinner with Genji, had a couple of glasses of wine. We needed to speak,” Hanzo explained, almost feeling like he was defending himself. He didn’t need to. “We also need to talk.”

          “I figured as much, though I don’t know what about. I did like you said, so I don’t think there is anything to talk about, Lemon. I’m tired, and just want to sleep.”

          “No,” Hanzo stated. Mccree let out a sigh. “We have to talk about this – you are still upset about all of this, and we need to get past it.”

          “You pushed me into this, Hanzo. You threatened to leave.”

          “You refuse to acknowledge us as a couple around our friends and your family. It was, _is_ , killing me – we took an oath and a vow _twice_ to go through everything together. I have not felt together since we got here. And random assignments where we get an hour or two together, alone do not count, Jesse.”

          “To protect us, to protect you!” Mccree shouted, standing up from his chair. “I keep trying to explain this to you – and you never seemed to mind before! But you keep insisting now because of whatever delusion you think that us being known is going make things better.”

          “Protect us from who? Genji? The rest of the team? Who are you keeping me safe from when you are never around. Always off with someone else on base,” Hanzo reminded him. It hurt him to see Mccree around base but never be with him. He was jealous of the time the cowboy spent with other members of the team.

          “Everyone. It’s a liability. It’s why we stayed separate before we got here, we can’t be used against each other if no one knows. You always agreed before.”

          “No, I did not agree. I just never wanted to spend what little time I had with you arguing over it. It was easier to just do what you wanted,” Hanzo admitted. Mccree sneered at him, hands clenching into fists. “I do not wish to go back to that – these last two months gave me everything I have wanted for us. Why will you not let us have this?”

          “We can’t have this, not in this life,” Mccree gritted out. His face was contorted into an angry expression, upsetting Hanzo. “That isn’t our life.”

          “It could be. If you do not want this,” Hanzo said, gesturing to them. He could feel himself seething with anger. “Then tell me, you fucking coward. Do not keep punishing me for some perceived slight.”

          “I’m not fucking punishing you for anything, Hanzo. And I’m not some fucking coward. I’m trying to keep us safe.”

          “You are failing at that big time,” Hanzo cut him off, rubbing at his temples with both hands. “You need to be honest with me – why can we not just be together?”

          “We are _just together_ now, remember? You told the team leaders, and now everyone will know. I don’t know what else there is to talk about – I think you just want an argument.”

          “Are you saying that you are no longer mad at me?” Hanzo asked. Mccree looked away from him, and Hanzo could hear his prosthetic clenching harder. “That is what I thought, it is why we have to talk. It has to be more than just protection – we have worked quite well together on our own, and kept one another safe then. No one here wants to do us harm.”

          “I don’t want to talk about this, Hanzo. There is nothing to talk about,” Mccree reiterated, still not looking at Hanzo. “You got what you wanted, just drop it.”

          “Do not put this on me like that,” Hanzo warned. “I have always done as you asked me to, even when it hurt me. I have given you everything you have asked of me, I am just asking of you to do the same now.”

          “Oh, of course. It always comes down to how fucking dutiful you are and that no one else could ever match that dedication,” Mccree spat out. He let out a dry laugh. “I’m just the controlling husband, right?”

          “That is not what I said, and you know it. I am culpable in the fact that I always just went along with you – but I did it. All I want now is support from you, about this decision. Do not turn me into a bad person here. We both deserve some happiness, and neither of us were happy with the arrangement before.”

          “Lemon, that’s not – “

          “Do not even finish that sentence, Jesse,” Hanzo said. Mccree shook his head.

          “At least I never threatened to leave.”

          “That is rich – how can you threaten to leave when you are never with me? You cannot threaten to leave if you do not want to be together,” Hanzo snapped back, anger forcing its way out into his voice. Mccree’s expression went blank, and Hanzo swallowed back further words.

          “Get out, Hanzo,” Mccree ordered, voice low. “If you think that, then just get out.”

          Hanzo opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. He took a deep breath, and turned on on his heel. He walked to the door slowly, giving Mccree enough time to call him back. He didn’t. Hanzo left the cowboy’s room, and headed towards his own. Going inside, and falling directly onto the bed, face first into the pillow. He let out a scream, the pillow muffling the sound. He closed his eyes, trying to shut off his brain from his thoughts and emotional outburst, forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

          Mccree finished his pack of smokes, crumbling the empty box in his hands. He tossed it to the floor, going over to his dresser to fish out another box. He was out of them, and let out a string of curses. He kicked his dresser, and ran his hand through his hair. Hanzo hadn’t attempted to come back to the room since their fight a few hours before.

          He walked out of his own room, going down the empty hall to Hanzo’s quarters. Mccree stopped at the door, taking in a deep breath. He had to talk to Hanzo – he fucked up badly and needed to resolve it if he was going to get any rest. If there was any chance that he could somehow convince Hanzo to forgive him for being such a stubborn ass, he was willing to take it.

          Mccree stared at the keypad, scratching his head. He couldn’t think of a single significant numerical string that could possibly be Hanzo’s passcode. Hanzo has breezed through his door without any issues, Mccree’s own code being a mix of his social security number and Blackwatch identifier. He typed in Genji’s birthday, the keypad flashing red and screeching loudly. He wondered how many attempts Athena would let him have before she woke up Hanzo to get him.

          His next six tries – Hanzo’s official acceptance date for Overwatch, Genji’s Death Day, Hanzo’s favorite numbers, Hanzo’s favorite holiday, and his second favorite holiday were all rejected. Mccree put his head against the door, racking his brain. Hanzo had somehow figured out the code to his own door in moments, probably even before he entered the room, and Mccree didn’t even know where to begin.

          It was upsetting, knowing that he couldn’t figure out what Hanzo would’ve even chose to use as his passcode. The issues that Hanzo continued to bring up in their two months at forced counseling were making more sense; Mccree wasn’t around and didn’t even attempt to understand what his husband was going through alone on the base. He roomed less than a fifth yards away, but now it seemed like Mccree might as well be in a different country.

“Fuck me, Lemon,” Mccree muttered to himself. He had been staring at this door for nearly an hour. “What the hell would I have chosen as a code, if I were you?”

          The hallway was still empty, he noted. Mccree looked at the keypad, trying to will any thought that Hanzo might have when he looked at this thing. Mccree let out another sigh, and poised his hands over the numbers, trying to think as to what Hanzo would think about enough that others didn’t know about to make his passcode. Something no one else would equate to him.

          “Oh,” Mccree whispered to himself, feeling like an idiot. He typed his birthday – his real birthday – into the keypad and it lit up green, a quiet trill sounding before the hiss of the door. “Of course.”

          He let himself into the room quietly. It was pitch dark, and he could make out the Hanzo shaped lump on the bed as the door closed, the light from the hallway fading out. Hanzo looked peaceful, unaware that Mccree was such an idiot that he didn’t realize that Hanzo would think of him at all times. He felt sick to his stomach, understanding the extent of Hanzo’s care and love for him compared to his own selfishness in the relationship. He hurried to the bathroom, feeling like he was going to vomit.

          He dry heaved into the toilet, attempting to calm himself down. Hanzo obviously still wanted them to work out, still loved Mccree more than he deserved. Mccree could fix it, maybe. Or at least pull himself together enough to try to give Hanzo everything that he wanted. He had been unable to see the hurt his dismissal about their marriage was doing to his husband. He stood up, washing his hands and rinsing out his mouth from the taste of almost throwing up. He could wait for Hanzo this time. Mccree took a deep breath and opened the door.

          Hanzo woke up suddenly, his room dark and mostly quiet. He blinked a few times, wiping his mouth as he rolled over in bed. He was disappointed to find it empty, hoping he had woken up because Mccree snuck into his room and bed. Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin as his bathroom door opened, the cowboy in question standing in the jamb. He sat up completely, staring into the silhouette of Mccree. He looked shocked that Hanzo had woken up.     

          “Did I wake you?” Mccree asked, turning off the bathroom light and walking quietly to the bed. He crawled onto it, laying on the covers and pulling Hanzo to him with his metal arm. Hanzo always referred to it as the _no escape arm_ when Mccree used it to cuddle him in bed.

          “I thought you were mad at me,” Hanzo said instead. Mccree tucked Hanzo’s head under his chin, and pressed their bodies closer together. Hanzo could feel him breathing slowly.

          “It took me like almost an hour  to figure out your passcode.”

          “It is your birthday, Dickie,” Hanzo told him. Mccree pressed a kissed to the top of his head, and Hanzo settled himself further into his position. “Still didn’t answer me.”

          “Yeah,” Mccree answered, softly. Hanzo waited for him to continue, starting to drift off back to sleep. “I’m sorry.”

          “Hmm?” He replied, trying to will himself to stay awake.

          “I’m sorry for being an asshole,” Mccree said again. Hanzo shifted in his arms, trying to turn around but Mccree kept him locked in position. He wanted to look at Mccree’s face while he spoke. “Let me finish.”

          “Yeah, okay.”

          “You weren’t wrong when you said that I wasn’t around. I haven’t been good to you lately, and I’m sorry. I don’t know how I’m going to make it up to you, Lemon.”

          “It is alright, Jesse – “ Hanzo started, wanting to reassure Mccree.

          “No, it’s not. You don’t deserve how I treated you, and I want to make things better, I just don’t know how.”

          “We could do what we have been doing for the past couple of months.”

          “Jack did get us new quarters, so we could _move in_ together,” Mccree told him. Hanzo took in a deep breath. “What?”

          “That is very kind of him, and I am grateful. But I was thinking that we go back to talking to someone about us, professionally. Neither of us has been very good with communication, and while Lazus is probably a terrible being – his sessions did help us somewhat.”

          “Oh. Yeah, we can try that again, maybe this time with a doctor who doesn’t want to use either of us as experiments to create a new world order.” Hanzo hummed in agreement, putting a hand on Mccree’s mechanical arm. He stroked it lightly.

          “I want to apologize, too,” Hanzo started. “I should have never called you a coward, I was out of line – “

          “I deserved it, Lemon. I was being a coward, and you have nothing to apologize for.” Hanzo hummed, fingers tapping on the metal arm. He shifted a bit as Mccree tapped against his sides in response.

          “I still feel like I could’ve done better for you, too.” Mccree nodded, and Hanzo continued touching his prosthetic.  

          “Maybe when we go and talk to a professional, we can also talk about your strange obsession with my arm,” Mccree added. Hanzo elbowed him, and Mccree laughed. “It’s not a bad thing, Lemon. I just don’t get it.”

          “I do not have a strange obsession with your arm,” Hanzo denied. Mccree squeezed him a bit tighter, pressing a kiss on his head again. “It is just a very nice arm. I like how it feels.”

          “You are so dirty, Lemon,” Mccree whispered. Hanzo sigh and relaxed a bit in Mccree’s tight hold. It was nice to just be held. “I’m glad we found each other.”

          “Me, too,” Hanzo answered, feeling himself drift off again. He could feel Mccree’s breath slowing to match his, and let himself enjoy the feeling.

          “Falling asleep on me, Lemon?” Mccree whispered asked. Hanzo startled, body twitching as Mccree’s voice startled him. “Sorry.”

          “Mmm, go to sleep. We will talk more in the morning, and move to those new quarters,” Hanzo ordered, voice slurred. Mccree bit back a laugh, feeling Hanzo drift back to sleep.

          "Think I can get under the covers?” Mccree asked, trying to move his arm. Hanzo gripped it tighter, and gave a small shake of his head. Mccree sigh, resigning himself to sleeping on the bed in jeans and shirt. Hanzo turned around and pressed his face into Mccree’s chest.

          “Go to sleep,” he slurred again, shifting to get comfortable in his new position. Mccree pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and closed his eyes.

          “Good night, Lemon,” Mccree whispered. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, wrapped up in Hanzo. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they could start again. “Love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, what did we think??? i will admit i had a lot of ups and downs while writing this, but i love how it turned out. please let me know what u liked about it. thank u so much for reading, and remember:
> 
> come and talk to me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


End file.
